


Red Roses

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Death, F/F, Femslash, Going for all Three in this, Violence, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle volunteer in order to save her sister from the Reaping. When he goal was to get back home, it changed when she meets Charlie Bradbury from District 3. It becomes her goal to keep her safe during the Hunger Games and afterwards as well as the Rebellion starts to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I just posted a new fan fic. But I got the AU bug and I wanted to write a Hunger Games AU. And This will follow the book but of course will have some changes of course so make it a bit more original.

Jo awoke with her hand reaching out for Anna. Where it was usually, it was gone. Her eyes opened up and saw Anna wasn’t in the bed with her. She must have had nightmares again and went to sleep with their mother. She wasn’t surprised really. It was the day of the Reaping and Anna had been scared the past few days because of it. Jo had to keep reassuring she wouldn’t be picked since her name was in there once. Jo on the other hand had her name in there twenty times.

She sat herself up and slid herself off the bed. After a couple of seconds to let herself adjust to the morning, she grabbed her clothes that she left on her chair that rested beside the bed. She put in her pants followed by socks and her leather boots which were molded to her feet. She grabbed the jacket that was on the floor and put it on. The last thing she did was pull her hair back before she headed out of the house.

Every day, the land looked the same. And it was dead. District 12 wasn’t the most lavished district. They were all miners. So most of the land was stripped so they could mine. But for Jo, that didn’t matter. She went beyond the fence that surrounded them. After avoided some peacekeepers now and then, she made it to the fence and the opening that only she and one other did. If he was out there or not, she wasn’t sure. Jo went through the hole and into the woods. After she made it out a bit, she came across a hollowed out stump. She reached her hands into it and pulled out a bow and a set of arrows she made. There was no way she could keep this in the house. If peacekeepers found out, she would be flogged in the town squared and then they would be taken away from her. She needed to hunt. For her family and money to get Anna’s meds.

Once she had her gear, she started to walk around the woods. It was early enough that animals would be come out for the hit of sunlight. Easier prey for her. Jo came to a stop when she noticed a deer grazing in the field. A smile came across the girl’s face. She pulled out an arrow and had knocked it but as she fired, she got distracted by a voice.

“Hey Joanna!” The arrow took off but didn’t hit anything.

Jo turned to the voice and saw Dean Winchester standing there. The Winchesters were known for being large and for not having the best of luck either. Two of them were Tributes and thankfully both survived. So there were some good luck there. Dean was the only one spared. The brown haired man walked over to Jo, dressed similar to her but had a vest instead of a jacket on. His bow and quiver were both hung a crossed his body.

“I could have got some you jerk.” She said as he laughed.

“I’m sorry. I just need to mess with you a bit.” Once he was close, she punched him in the arm.

“You don’t mess with me when I’m hunting. I need to hunt for Anna.” She said.

“Jo, I’m sorry. I set some rabbit traps. You can have some of them if they are there.” Dean said.

“Good. Did you see any tracks?” She asked.

“No. Who knows when that deer will be back.” Jo nodded her head and looked up which caused Dean to follow her actions. They looked at each other and had the same thought. At the same time, Dean picked up a stone and threw it at the birds as Jo pulled out an arrow and fired it as the birds flew. They watch two birds fall which caused Dean to smirk.

“You got two with one stone.” He held up two fingers.

“Oh don’t we think we’re funny.” Jo started to walk to where the birds fell.

“What are you talking about? I’m hilarious!” Dean said as he followed. Jo shook her head. Dean watched her.

“How is Anna?” He asked.

“Still hearing voices and we still have to help her with some things.” She said as she found her arrow.

“What about today being the reaping?” Jo looked at him. She took a bit to reply.

“It’s worst. She’s twelve and hearing voices and they still want her there. If she went, it would be like lambs to the slaughter.” Dean nodded his head.

“I know. But she won’t be selected. Her name was in there once.”

“Still. I have a better chance to get selected. Twenty times.” She said.

“I was like fifty. I didn’t let Sam or Adam do it.” Jo scoffed.

“They still got selected.”

“I know. Let’s see if we can find anything else for you to sell.”

Jo nodded her head. “Alright.” 

* * *

 

Jo came back to the house with one of the rabbits for later in the day. She sold the rest and was able to gather money so they can try to buy Anna’s meds. She came in and smiled when she saw Anna getting dress with Ellen’s help. The blonde put the rabbit on the table and went over to her sister and smiled. It was clear that Anna wasn’t related to Ellen or Jo. But she was orphaned and Ellen took her in and made Anna her daughter. Jo was protective over her but it was more when they found out Anna was schizophrenic. She only heard voices and it made it hard for her to pay attention. Jo gave her sister a smile as she tucked in the shirt into the skirt.

“Well look at you angel gal. Don’t we look cute?” She said which caused Anna.

“Did you get anything?” Anna asked.

“I got us a rabbit for tonight. Well Dean more did so when we see Dean, we need to thank him.”

“Alright.” Anna said with a nod. Jo smiled as she stood up and looked at her mother.

“You need to clean up and get dress.” She said flatly. Jo knew her mother was worried about the two of them going to the Reaper. More Anna then Jo. Jo nodded her head and went into the back.

She found Ellen had the water tube filled and her clothes set to the side. Jo sighed as she took off her clothes and started to clean herself. She knew if there was even a bit of dirt on her, Ellen would force her back in there and clean Jo herself. Once she got all of the dirt off, she dried herself off and got dressed. She made sure her shirt was tucked in. Then she pulled her hair back once again and went out.

She didn’t want to go or take Anna with her.

When it was time, Jo lead Anna to the town square where everyone was gathering. She looked down at her sister as she started to mutter to herself.

“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t let the voices confuse you.” She said.

“Alright. What are we suppose to do?” Anna asked.

“We go over to those peacekeepers to check in. Then they’ll take you to the other girls who are twelve. After this is all over, stay there and wait for me or mom. Alright?” Anna nodded her head.

“Okay. Wait for you or mom.” She said.

They came to the peacekeepers and Jo held her hand out so Anna could watch. She felt them prick her finger and placed it on a log book. Then they scan the blood and told Jo where to go. She watch Anna do the same as she walked. She was more worried Anna might run or something of sorts. Once Jo got to her spot, she watch Anna be escorted over and stayed where she was told to. Jo let out a sigh of relief. They waited for everyone to fill in before a man stepped out of the back doors.

He looked like he was in his early thirties. His hair was dyed a whitish-pink color and spiked up. His blue eyes stood out greatly. Then he was wearing a burgundy color suit with a black button-up under it with a matching burgundy color tie. He was Lucifer, their districts escort. Jo rolled her eyes slightly at this eye as he smiled.

“Hello District 12. And welcome to the 74th Hunger Game Reapings. Let us begin with a video straight from the capital.” He said.

Everyone looked at the screen as it started to play a video. It was played at all the other districts during the reaping. It was some video to say the Games were for their own good. To Jo, it was a way for the Capitol to keep control over everyone. And it was entertainment for the wealthy. Everyone else. Each year, two families from each district had to say goodbye to their kid unless you were in the upper Districts. One and Two trained their kids and it was a honor to be in the Hunger Games. Sometimes it was like that in Four. But here, it was a lost because after you turn eighteen, if you were a male, you went to the mines. Females took whatever jobs they could find. Jo had one year left for that to happen to her. When the video was over, she looked back at Lucifer, who was mouthing along to the video. He looked up at them when it was over.

“Ooh. Give me chills when I see that. Now we move on to the selection of the male and female tributes. May the odds ever be in your first. So now, ladies first.” He walked over to a bowl, filled with paper slips. He pulled one out and gave a smile towards all the females. Lucifer walked back to the microphone and opened.

“For the Female Tribute...Anna Harvelle.” Jo’s heart dropped. Quickly she looked at Anna who was too scared to move. The peacekeeper started to go over to her, which caused her to scream out Jo’s name.

“JO!” She screamed over and over again. Jo broke out of the line and went after her,

“ANNA! ANNA!” She reached out for her to grab her. But nothing was helping. They went to pick her up as four word Jo never thought she would say came out.

“I volunteer as tribute. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!” Tear came out of Jo’s eyes when she realized what she said. Anna stared at her sister as the guard put her back. Jo looked up at Lucifer.

“I volunteer as Tribute.” She said firmly. There was no going back now. The man smiled as he clapped.

“It seems we have our first volunteer from District 12.” He said as the peacekeepers walked Jo up.

Jo was a mess now. In order to save her sister, Anna had to lose her. She walked onto the stage as she fought the tears back. She looked into the crowd and saw Ellen and Dean looked both scared. Lucifer brought Jo over to the mic and looked at her.

“Now what’s your name?” He asked.

Jo gulped dryly. “Joanna Harvelle.”

“I take it that was your sister?” Jo nodded her head. Lucifer nodded his head.

“Very well. Now for the gentlemen.” He walked over to another bowl and pulled out a paper.

He came back to the mic as he opened it. “The male tribute for District 12 is Ash Lindberg.” Jo’s eyes went over to him.

She knew Ash. They were close friends. He was the genius kid who walked around with a mullet all the time. Nobody could get him to get rid of it. The boy looked at Jo and felt the pain. He nodded his head and started to walk up to the stage. Once he was on the stage, the two gave each other a look as Lucifer smiled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, your Tributes from District 12. May the odds ever be in your favor." He said.

The peacekeepers lead the two into the Hall of Justice. The two were lead to two separate rooms. Jo stood in a office as she waited for them to bring Anna and her mother to say goodbye. Dean most likely would come to say goodbye too. She sat down in a chair as the door opened and Anna and Ellen came in. Jo got up and ran over and gave Anna a hug.

“Okay listen to me. Don’t apply for tesserae. Don’t you do it at all. Dean will help you if you need anything alright? And take your pills. No matter what, take them. Am I clear?” Jo said.

“I understand. You have to come back.” Anna said which caused Jo to tear up.

“I will.” She said. Jo got up and gave her mother a hug.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she takes her med.” Ellen said.

“Good. Just don’t let her do anything stupid.” Jo said.

“I won’t. Remember everything your father and I taught you as you were growing up.” Jo nodded her head as Ellen kissed her on the forehead. The peacekeepers came in and Anna gave her another hug before they left. The door didn’t close and Dean came in. He gave Jo a hug.

“Find a bow or a knife when you get there. If you can’t get to a bow, make one.” Dean said.

“Dean, who knows what’s going to happen I get there.” She said.

“Listen to me Joanna. You can make it through this. I know you can.” He said. Jo nodded her head as he let her go. She watched him reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendent. He put it on her shirt and she looked at it. It was a arrow in a circle.

“What are you giving me?” She asked.

“It was my mom’s. I’m giving it to you to let you know we’re here supporting you.” He said.

“Dean I can’t.”

“You are. Make us proud Jo.” Dean said. Jo nodded her head before he left.

* * *

Jo and Ash sat on the train as they were being brought to the Capitol. Lucifer was sitting across from them with a smile on his face. He had been trying to cheer them up by talking about the train and everything they could eat on there. Ash look more interested while Jo was shutting herself down. Ash knew why she was but wasn’t going to bring it up. He coughed a little and looked at Lucifer.

“So when can we meet our mentor? I don’t know which of the two we’re going to have.” He said with half smile.

“I think Samuel is in his room. I’ll go get him.” Lucifer got up and left the room.

When he was gone, the other door opened up and Sam Winchester came out. Jo knew him better but seeing Sam, who started to drown himself in alcohol made her sad. The long hair bo y was dressed in a white button-up and khakis. He stopped when he saw the two and groaned seeing Jo.

“Why are you here Jo?” He asked as he walked over.

“...They called Anna’s name and I couldn’t let her sit here.” She said. Sam sighed as he sat down.

“Um, so, what should we do when we get into the arena?” Ash asked.

“Try not to die.” Sam said flatly.

“It’s that kinda of a give away. I mean how can we prolong our life on life.” Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked at him.

“You can’t. Only one of you will make it out of the arena alive. Who that will be is you. Does that help?”

“Do you have to be an asshole Sam?” Jo asked.

“Shut up Jo.” Sam said. Jo rolled her eyes.

“But still, what if we need to build a fire?” Ash asked.

“Don’t. You set off your location and become an easier target.” He said as Lucifer came back in.

“There you are Samuel. You’ve meet our Tributes.” He said.

“I know her. Our families are friends.” Sam said as he reached over for a bottle of whiskey and opened it to pour himself a glass.

“Wonderful. Now we should be arriving in a day to the Capitol. Then you’ll be taken to get all the dirt and grime off before we get you ready for the Chariot Parade.” He said.

“I’m not cutting my mullet off.” Ash said.

“That’s going to depend on what Gabriel says.” Lucifer said.

“Then get Sam to cut his hair. Just as bad.” Jo said. The three guys looked at her.

“What?” She said.

“Jo, I think you need to relax.” Ash said.

“No. She’s unlikable. that’s what it is.” Sam said as he took a sip. Jo spotted a letter opener and slammed it in between Sam’s fingers on the chair causing Lucifer to gasp.

“That is Leather!” He said. Sam looked at her.

“This is why you’re not likeable. You might want to keep that cause that’s not going to get you sponsors.” Sam said.

“Sponsors, that the people who send you gifts right?” Ash asked.

“Yeah. And you both better learn how to work a crowd. It’s going to help.” Sam said.

Jo took a deep breath in. It was hitting her this was real. She might never seen Anna again. She this is over, she might not see Ash again. Or even Sam or Dean. She closed her eyes.

 

 


	2. The Parade

Once Ash and Jo were brought to the Capitol, they were separated and taken to different rooms. Jo was told to take off her clothes so they could wash all the dirt and grime off of her. She felt embarrassed with them cleaning her. Mostly because there were hands going to places she didn’t want them to go. Once she was cleaned, they gave her some sort of paper grown to wear. Once it was one, they tackled everything else. Waxing her legs, eyebrows, trimming and shaping her nails. Everything. And she was hating it.

When they were done with her, they put her into another room to wait for her stylist. She sat on the metal gurdy she was on, with her knees to her chest. She had been fighting the urge to cry since she got on the train. Mostly to the thought of Anna and Ellen losing her. She heard the door open and saw a guy walk in. He had brown hair that was cut with the sides short and the top long. His eyes reminded her of whiskey after it was poured. She had seen it enough from when she would visit Sam and Adam with Dean. He wore a black shirt under a olive green jacket and black pants. He wasn’t that bad looking either. When he saw Jo, he clapped a bit.

“What you did in 12 was amazing and extremely brave. She was your sister right?” He asked. Jo nodded her head.

“Adopted sister.” She said as her legs dropped down.

“Still brave. I’m Gabriel.” He said holding his hand out. Jo looked at him before she shook it.

“Jo.” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you Jo. Now let’s talk about the Tribute Parade.” He said.

“What’s there to talk about? We’re the mining district. We get dressed up like coal miners all the time.” Gabriel shook his head no.

“Nope. I’m not going to do that. Now I meet that Ash kid. The two of you have a fire inside of you. And we’re going to use that. We’re going to make a statement with that. We need people to like you.” Jo scoffed.

“People don’t like me.” She said.

“Hey hey hey. That’s not true girly. I like you. Does that count?” He asked holding his arms out.

“We just meet.” Jo said.

“Still. I like you. Now let’s go over on what’s going to happen at the parade.”

* * *

Jo and Ash stood there wearing black suits that glisten a bit. Their collars stood out alittle on both but Jo’s was more at a angle while Ash’s laid flat. Ash had his mullet pulled into a ponytail to give him more of a fighter look to hide the fact he was pretty skinny. Jo’s hair was pulled into tight curls which cause Ash to snicker when he saw them. Gabriel stood in front of them with a flame on a stick.

“So this isn’t real fire?” Ash asked.

“No. It’s a gas. It won’t burn you. I want you to use it when you’re ready. And I encourage you two one more thing.” He said.

“What?” Jo asked.

“Hold hands. You two were friends before right?” Gabriel looked at the two as they nodded their heads yes.

“Show it. Hold hands and show you two are going to stick together. Alright?” He asked.

“Got it. I’ll take the fire.” Ash said taking it.

They got into their chariot and waited to go. They were last so it was a while. Soon enough they started to go. They left the tunnel and came out to a outdoor arena where everyone in the Capitol was cheering. The two of them looked at everyone. Then when they were close to halfway, Ash gave Jo a look that he was going for it. She slightly nodded and Ash set the outfits on fire. They heard the crowds cheer louder. Ash grabbed her hand and held it up in the air. Jo was going to let Ash take control. He was better around people. They came to the center where the others were stopped. The put their hands down as they looked up and saw President Garrison come out.

He was a young looking guy. It surprised everyone when he took office. He had black hair that was slicked back and the two could see his blue eyes. He wore a black and white suit with a rose pinned on his jacket. He looked down at the twenty four of them and smiled.

“Greeting Tributes. Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. You all are part of a meaningful tradition and will be part of our nations history forever. We thank you for sacrifices. Panem Today. Panem Tomorrow. Panem Forever.” He said as the Capitol members appalled. The tributes stayed still. The horses took off and brought them around and back to the starting point.

When their Chariot stopped, the two got off as Gabriel, Lucifer and Sam came over with the prep team following them. Lucifer still had his pink hair but wore a bright blue suit this time with a pastel pink tie. Sam wore a white button up under a grey jacket with matching pants. The flame died out as they came over. Jo gave Sam a look.

“Is it smart for you to be near open flames?” She asked causing Ash to laugh. Sam smirked at her.

“Very funny. But good job out there. He watched Crowley on the TV and he went nuts over you two.” Sam said.

Crowley. The host of the Hunger Games. He was the guy who went over each games, interview the Tributes, commented on the Parade, everything with the Games. He had been doing it for as long as Jo could remember. Ash nodded his head.

“I take that as a good thing.” He asked.

“Good? That’s wonderful. With Crowley going nuts and everyone going nuts, you two will be watched closely and hopefully get sponsors.” Lucifer said with a smile.

“If Jo can get people to like her.” Sam said. Lucifer smacked him on the shoulder and kept his wrist up afterwards.

“Of course she can. We’ll work with her on the interviews.” He said.

“Actually, it’s better for Jo just to be herself. We’ll go over on what not to talk about. Now let’s head to your floor and get some food in your bellies.” He said. Jo nodded her head. Food sounded good. A shower sounded better, mostly to get the curls out of her hair.

The three started to walk and caused her and Ash to follow them. Jo noticed four people staring at them. One guy looked like a walking skeleton with blonde hair and his matching mate with brown hair pulled into a bun with green eyes. They had to be District 1 with their silver studded outfits with a grey undertone. The other two was a African American who had bloodlust in his eyes and a brunette girl with them looking like gladiators. They had to be District 2. The four out of six careers were already staring them down. As Jo looked at them, she felt someone run into her and all she saw was bright red hair.

“Anna watch where you’re going!” Jo said. Ash caught the girl as she fell.

“There we go.” He said helping her up. Then Jo got a look at her and felt stupid thinking she was Anna.

This girl’s hair fell past her chest. Her eyes were a dark green and she had a slightly large nose. But she had the type of face where you would find her cute no matter what she did. She wore a white suit with ribbons trying to look like wires all over it. She had to be from Three. It was the only one that had anything to associate with wires liked she wore. She had a blush on her face as she saw Jo.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” She said.

“No it’s mine. And I’m sorry about calling you my sisters name.” Jo said as a asian kid with messy black hair came over.

“Hey, we need to get on our floor.” He said. The redhead nodded her head and started to walk away from them. Jo watched them as Sam came over.

“Guys, stop lollygagging. Come on.” He said.

“Who are District 3’s Tributes?” Jo asked causing Sam to sigh.

“If I’m correct they are Kevin Tran and Charlene Bradbury. Happy? Let’s go.” He said.

* * *

Jo was in her temporary bedroom for the next few days. She had showered and ate and then just wanted to be alone. She had the TV on and they were going on the 73th Hunger Games. The winner was a kid from 7th named Jesse. He was only fifteenth and spent most of it hiding in the arena and killed the other guy with a rock. It made Jo sick to her stomach when she watched it the first time. She listen to Crowley talk over it about the kill.

“And this right here people is when the tribute knows they are the victor.” He said in his usual british accent.

Jo turned it off and closed her eyes. In four days, that would be happening to her. When she opened them, she looked at the remote and started to hit the buttons. She noticed the wall changed to the streets of the Capitol in the day. She arched an eyebrow as she started to hit the button and watched it changed again. From the Lake side, to a starry night, then to a sight she was familiar with. The woods. She could hear the bird chirping as it was on. It started to make her homesick. Quickly it turned off as the door opened up and Ash walked through. He gave her a smile.

“Howdy ho!” He said as he came over and lied down on her bed.

“Did you finally finish eating?” She asked.

“Yep. You going to watch the re-cap of the reapings with us? So we know who we’re going against.” He asked.

“I don’t want to watch it with the Capital bunch.” Jo said. Ash sat up and took the remote.

“Then we can watch it together.” He said as he crawled over to sit beside her.

Jo smirked. “Alright.” She said.

Ash turned on the TV and they waited for the reaping to air again. So they watched and pay attention. And she was right from earlier, the four staring them down were from one and two. The two dressed in white were named Jeffery and Bela. And they looked proud but of course when you’re a career, it was an honor to be in the Games. The other two were named Gordon and Ruby. Gordon still had the look of bloodlust in his eyes. And that scared Jo a bit. Then they came to Three which Jo paid close attention to. Kevin and Charlene. Kevin looked like he didn’t want to be there but Charlene, she looked more depressed than anything. It broke Jo’s heart a little.

“She looks so sad.” She said causing Ash to look at her.

“Well you did too.” The blonde shook her head.

“Mine was different. She looks like there’s no one left to cheer her on. That it’s going to be hell for whoever she leaves behind. That sad.” Jo said.

“Well it sucks to be us and you know that. Mom came and saw me before we left. She didn’t want me to leave cause she won’t have help with the store or anything. But she told me me and you have a high chance of surviving the games.” Jo looked at him.

“Why she say that?”

“You have the fighting and hunting skills and I have my brain. That’s going to save us.” He said.

“If we don’t get killed first.” She said.

“Naw Jo. I think we’ll be the first ones out of there.” He said causing Jo to smile.

“Oh Sam did tell me he has to talk to us before we go to the training tomorrow. It’s about the training. Made no sense.” He said.

“Did he have a glass in his hand?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why it didn’t make sense.” She said.

She looked back at the screen as they went through and it was now onto the two of them.

 

 


	3. Training

Training day. Well the first of three. Jo and Ash had arrived last to the training room. They saw the various stations they were allow to practice at or learn skills. There were various fighting stations and Jo spotted out the survival stations too. Luckily for Jo, she had an advantage at the survival skills cause of the hunting. Sam told them many of the other Tributes will evaluate the others on who to kill first or for some, allies. That’s what Sam suggested for them to try to do. Make an ally.

She noticed the careers had spotted them again. It was bothering her a bit. Then her eyes spotted the red hair she saw earlier. Jo looked at Ash who seemed to be looking at the amount of weapons they had. She nudged him.

“Wha?” He said.

"What stations should we do? I’m good on the fighting skills and most survival.”

“I know. I say survival for you. I can work on weapons. They have some blunt weapons.” Ash pointed to them.

“Alright. Don’t show off. We’re being eye down by the careers. Let’s not let them known we’re skilled.” She said. Ash nodded his head as he went off. Jo took a deep breathe in as she looked around.

There was one girl who was at the identity station and was speeding through them quickly matching. If she was right, her name was Krissy. Jo started to walk around, not fully sure what to do. It didn’t help she struggled with talking to people. She started to rub the back of her neck. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Charlene standing there.

“Um hi. I wanted to apologize for the other day and being erupt with my departure.” She said.

“Oh, that’s fine. And again, I apologize for snapping at you and calling you Anna.” Jo said as she turned her head slightly.

“That was your sister’s name right?” Charlene asked.

Jo nodded her head. “Yeah. I volunteered in her place.”

"It was brave. She’s lucky to have a sister like you.” Jo smiled half-way.

“Yeah but if I die, I can’t help her anymore. She’s ill and I protected her.” Charlene frowned.

“I’m sorry. It’s Charlie by the way.” Jo looked at her. “My name. It’s Charlie.” She held out her hand.

“Jo.” She shook her hand.

“And you’re guy’s name?” Charlie asked pointing to him.

 “That’s Ash. So um yeah.” She looked at Charlie, not sure what to say. Charlie looked like she was at the same point.

“So, um, I’m going to work on my trapping skills so um yeah.” Jo started to walk towards it slowly. Charlie looked a bit depress.

“Um, can you show me how to trap?” Jo stopped and looked at her.

"Sure. I can. Making up for running into you.” Jo said. Charlie smiled and followed her over. Jo looked at her.

“So this isn’t a plan to make friends with me and then kill me in the arena?” Jo said.

Charlie shook her head no. “No. I’ll most likely die in the beginning. I got no fighting skills so I’m screwed. I don’t have survival skills either.” Jo frowned a bit.

“Don’t think like that. I mean I don’t have a shot of winning but I’ll try to live as long as I can. You should do the same.” Jo said as she grabbed some rope for the traps.

“I think you have a shot. I mean the Careers have the higher chance but everyone is scared to look at them and I’ve seen you stare at them back. It’s like you’re not even scare of them.” Charlie said as Jo sat down.

“No. That just makes me more of a target cause I’m not afraid of them.” Jo lied. She was scared of them. Anyone who was trained to kill was a threat. Even someone like her who has hunted for years was a threat. 

* * *

 

Sam came into their level while Jo and Ash were eating. Lucifer was in there eating with them and the rest of their prep team. He walked over and looked Jo down. Ash noticed and looked at Jo to see what she would do.

“I heard you’re making allies.” He said.

“What if I am?” Jo asked as Sam found the wine and poured himself a glass.

“It’s a smart move cause you’ll live longer. Who’s the ally?” Sam asked.

“That red head girl from Three she ran into the other day. They spent the whole training period working on survival skills.” Ash said as Jo took a bite of her bread. Sam arched an eye brow as he sat down beside Lucifer.

“Ooh Three? They have some smart kids who come through. She might be very handy.” Lucifer said.

"Only with technology. Survival skills, she has none. So I’m teaching her. Is that okay?” Jo looked at Sam who was finishing up his glass of wine already.

“Sure. Just don’t show any of your hunting skills. No arrows, no knives until your assessment.” Sam said.

"Why can’t she when I can?” Ash said.

“Because Ash, she’s a threat. Nobody in the lower districts volunteers and she did. Plus with the show you put on at the Parade made you stand out. If she shows any fighting skills, she’ll be killed on the spot when you guys are told to. By her not showing skills, she has a high chance of surviving. Now you Ash have brains which she doesn’t.” Jo kicked him under the table. He grabbed his shin and looked at her.

“I would kill you if you weren’t here.” He said.

"You wouldn’t live to touch me.” Jo scoffed. Lucifer sat there and smiled as he watched.

“Whatever. Ash, you have the brains and you don’t look like it. So hide that and surprise them.” He said as he poured another glass. Ash nodded his head.

“I liked that.” He said as Jo finished eating.

Without saying a word, she got up and left their floor to head up to the garden at the top of the tower. Luckily the ride was short with being put at the top. She just needed to get away from everyone and have some time to herself. Though that was common for her to walk away unless it was Anna. Then she would stay for her. She came to the garden and heard some voices already. Jo walked out and saw Charlie and Kevin lying on the ground looking at the sky and laughing.

“Seriously think about it. If we can reach to the stars. We can fly in the sky Kevin. Space would be awesome.” Charlie said as Jo stood nearby and listened.

“But it would be so hard to handle. And even to build something like that would be close to impossible.” He said.

“Not impossible. Just difficult.” Charlie said with a smile. She noticed Jo and sat up to look at her which caused Kevin to do the same thing.

“Um, sorry. Didn’t mean to bother you guys. I didn’t think people would be up here. I’m going back to the penthouse.” Jo started to head to the elevator. Charlie quickly got up and ran over to her. She placed her hand on Jo’s shoulder which causes the Blonde to stop and look at her.

“It’s fine. Want to join us?” Charlie asked giving her a smile.

“Is he going to mind?” Jo gestured towards Kevin. Charlie shook her head no with the smile still on her face.

“It’s cool. I told him how you helped me learn survival skills today.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head as Charlie started to head back over to Kevin. Jo took a breath in and followed her over as Charlie sat down beside Kevin. Jo looked at the two Tributes.

“Um so what where you two talking about?” Jo asked as she sat down beside them. Kevin smiled as he looked at Jo.

“The stars. Charlie wants to travel them. And I have to remind her that it’s hard to do because it would need a stronger engine to do that. Plus the ship would need a stronger material.” Kevin said.

“It can still happen though. You might have been looking to be a teacher but I wanted to be an engineer and build that ship.” Charlie said which made Jo smile.

“You would have been famous if you had built that. They might welcome you to live in the Capitol if that happen.” Jo said.

“I know but I would prefer to live in Three still. Did you have plans back in Twelve?” Charlie asked looking at Jo. Her answer was shaking her head no. With her life and her sister, she never made plans. Mostly it was taking care of her family.

“No. My life was planned day by day really. I had to hunt to keep my family alive. Guess I would have just been a hunter for the rest of my life.” She said.

“Wait, you can fight?” Kevin asked surprised at her answer.

 _Shit._ She thought. Sam just told her not to let anyone know she was skilled. But then again, these two weren’t fighters. They weren’t as much as a threat as the others would be.

“Um, kinda of. But I’m good with a bow but it’s unlikely I might not get one in the games. Doesn’t matter really.” Jo said.

Charlie looked at her. “I think it does. I mean it’s kinda of cool you have archery skills. Why don’t’ show them in the training?” She asked as Jo started to mess with the fabric on her pants.

“I’m being advised not too. And I’m going to listen to it.” Jo said as she nodded her head. The two Threes nodded their head understanding too. Kevin got up and looked at Charlie.

“I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you later. Nice to meet you Jo.” He said as he gave a little wave. Charlie returned the wave with a smile as Jo nodded her head.

They watch Kevin walk away and then they looked back at each other. They looked at each other as Jo bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say. The two sat there in the awkward silence. Jo kept messing with the fabric that she wore as Charlie twiddle her thumbs. They would looked at each other now and then.

“So….what should we talk about?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. This is awkward.” Jo chuckled lightly at it.

“What if we learn more about each other? We’re allies right?” Charlie asked. Jo looked at her and nodded her head.

“Yeah. So who should start?” Jo asked.

“You. So how long have you hunted?” Charlie asked.

“Since I was eight. So six years. So how long have you been tech savy?”

“I was four when I started to play on computers. I kinda of need to be tech savy to be an engineer.” Jo nodded her head.

“Yep. Might help. So what’s something not a lot of people know about?”

“I’m gay.” Charlie said bluntly. Jo blushed a bit.

“Wait what?”

“I’m gay. Kevin knows, my mentor knows, figure someone else should know before I die. Sucks I can’t tell my mother.” Charlie lowered her head and frown. Jo frowned. She might have asked something bad. She gulped a little.

“Um, why doesn’t your mother not know?” She asked. Charlie took a breath in.

“…She’s in a coma. Has been for three years.”

“Oh I’m sorry…If I win, I’ll make sure your mother is taken care of. I know we meet yesterday but I don’t think someone can take care of her if you happen to die.” Charlie looked at her and smiled.

“Thanks but my mentor promised to take care of her for me.” She said. Jo smiled.

“That’s good. I have a friend who’s going to take care of my sister if I die.”

“I guess it’s good we both have friends willing to take care of our families if we do die.” Charlie said.

Jo nodded her head. “Yep. I guess it’s getting late. I should get to the penthouse. I walked out without saying a word.” She said. Charlie leaned over and gave Jo a kiss on the check causing her to blush.

“W-w-what was that for?” She blinked a couple of times which cause Charlie to smile.

“For offering to take care of my mother. I don’t think anyone else here but Kevin would offer that.” Jo nodded her head as he face was still read.

“Well you said I have a high chance of winning. Figure I would offer.” Jo said. Charlie smiled still.

“And thank you. Um, tomorrow do you want to keep working on survival skills?” Charlie asked.

“Sure though there is so much I can teach you.” Jo said.

Charlie nodded her head. “I can teach you basic medical skills if you want. I learn some medical stuff when my mom went into the coma.” Jo grinned as she nodded her head. That might be of use. Yeah she knew how to clean a wound and stich it but that was all.

“That would be very handy to learn. Let’s do that.” Jo said as they stood up.

“Great. Then after dinner we can meet up here again and just talk like we did tonight?” Charlie asked. Jo rubbed the back of her neck.

“Sure we can. Just means I can get away from my mentor.” Jo said as Charlie hit the button for the elevator.

When the door open, they stepped in. Jo looked at Charlie who had a smile on her face. Jo wanted to protect her. She reminded her of Anna in some aspects but there was something more to it. Jo didn’t know what it was but it was there. And it was getting stronger with each second.


	4. The Interviews

For the next two days and night, Jo had been meeting up with Charlie to work with her. Kevin and Garth had noticed the two had gotten very close as well. And thankfully for Jo on the last day, she was able to work on her archery. And she showed everyone she wasn’t good. But Ash knew she was doing that to make her less of a threat and Sam told her to miss. He was pretty sure that Kevin and Charlie both knew as well. Jo watched the One and Two districts stare her down still.

Soon it was the assessment. The night before, all mentors trained with their tributes. Sam worked with Ash on fighting skills where Jo was more on how to make herself look better. He knew Jo was fine on her archery and survival skills. Though as Sam talked, Jo practiced since she wasn’t really allow to work on them.

Now they all sat in a room as they were each called in for the assessment. The game makers obverse them and then would rate them which would air in afternoon before they would go to Crowley and shown off again. Jo and Ash sat in the back. A disadvantage of being from Twelve, they were the last ones to go. Jo kept her eyes on Charlie, who seemed scared and nervous. If she was able to, Jo would go over to her and tell her it’s okay. But none of them were allow to leave their spots unless they were called. One went. Then Two. Then Charlie’s name was called. Ash and Jo watched her stand up and looked back at Jo. Jo gave her a reassuring smile which seemed to cause Charlie to relax. Charlie looked down at Kevin before she left.

Both Ash and Jo were getting bored sitting there. Soon enough, Ash’s name was called. Jo looked at him as he stood up. She had no idea what he was going to do. She grabbed his hand which caused him to smile.

“Good luck.” Jo said. Ash gave her a smile.

"Same for you Jo.” Jo smiled and nodded her head. They let go and Jo watch Ash go through the door.

She brought her knees up and sat on the bench. She took a breath in as she closed her eye. After a few minutes, she heard her name and District called. It was her turn. Jo got up and went through the doors. She came into the training room that was set up. They had to clean up from whatever Ash did. She looked up and saw the Game Makers, epically the head one. Rapheal. He had been running the games for the past three years. They say he’s one of the best. He was a tall guy with skin as dark as dirt back home. He wore a black suit with a bright red tie. He looked down at Jo.

“You have ten minutes to present us with your skill Miss Harvelle.” He said. Jo saw some of the others come over to watch.

Jo had a dry gulped in her throat. She spotted a bow and arrows on a rack. She walked over to it and picked up a bow and an arrow. Slowly, she walked over to the targets and knocked the arrow. The bow raised and Jo pulled back. She released it and saw it hit the third ring outside the target. Quickly she grabbed another arrow and fired it again, hitting the bullseye. She smiled and looked up and saw none of them were paying attention. They must have turned their attention away when she missed. She gripped onto the bow as she heard them cheer.

“Who ordered the pig?” Raphael said.

Jo saw the pig with an apple in its mouth. Jo grabbed another arrow and aimed it at the apple. She let it go and watch it hit the arrow causing all the talking to stop. They all looked at her. Jo grinned before she curtsies.

“Thank you for your time.” She said before she put the bow up and left. 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking Joanna? Firing an arrow at the game makers?!” Lucifer asked. Gabriel and Ash were grinning as Jo who seem liked she didn’t care what Lucifer was saying. The escort kept going on how they would give her a low score or make her a target or kill her right away in the games. They heard the doors open and Sam came in. Lucifer looked at him.

“Did you hear about what Joanna did?” He asked. Sam gave Jo a smile and a thumbs up. Jo smiled.

“Awesome job. What did you say to them after you hit the apple?” He asked

“Thank you for your time.” Sam started to laugh.

“Really? And then what did you do?” He asked.

“She curtsied.” Gabriel said which caused Sam to laugh more. He pulled himself together.

“You made yourself stand out. Good Job. How much longer till we see the scores?” Sam asked Lucifer.

“An hour. Then we get them ready for Crowley.” He said. Sam nodded his head.

“Alright. Let’s wait for the scores.” Sam said.

They turned on the TV and left it on as they waited. Soon enough, Crowley came on the screen. Something about Crowley was that every year, he wore a selective color for each Hunger Games. Last Year’s color was red. This year was blue. His suit was a solid blue. Everything was blue. Jo was sure it would be flashy for tonight. He talked about the Tributes again and then started to read off the scores. Both Tributes from One and Two got scores of Tens and Nines. Then came Three’s. First was Kevin. He was given a score of Six. That wasn’t bad. Then they announced Charlie’s and Jo’s heart picked up pace. Four. That’s what came up with Charlie. Jo wasn’t surprised because she didn’t have any combat skills so she much have shown trapping skills that Jo taught her. Then they sat there through everyone else’s. Then they brought up the end.

“Now for District Twelve. Ash Lindberg with a score of eight.” Ash smiled as did the three adults there.

“We can work with an eight.” Lucifer said. Sam gave him a smile as well as Gabriel.

Now it was Jo’s turn. “Now for our last Tribute, District Twelve, Johanna Harvelle with a score of…Eleven.” Jo’s eyes widen a bit and the four of them smile.

“Jo that’s great!” Ash said. Jo looked at Sam who was grinning. Gabriel gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

“Why an eleven for the Twelve Girl?” Michael asked as he trimmed his roses. Raphael looked at the president, dressed in all white. It was loose fitting on him as well. While the gamemaker wore his suit.

“Well sir, I think she deserved it. She has excellent skills and a fiery attitude.” He said. Michael looked at the man beside him.

"She shot an arrow at your head.”

“She hit the apple sir.”

“Raphael, do you know why we have these games?” Michael asked, changing the topic.

He looked at him. “As a reminder of the war correct?” He asked.

“Yes and to keep the others in line. We keep them in fear. As long as they are afraid, we have control. Now Miss Harvelle is showing to be a sign of Hope. And Hope is the only thing stronger then fear. If there is too much hope, we may have another war on our hands and we will lose control.” He said clipping off a red rose and smelled it.

“What would you like to do about it sir?” He asked.

“Kill the girl of course. Lead the others to kill her. Does that work?” He asked.

"Yes sir.” Raphael said. 

* * *

 

 Jo stood on the pedestal as Gabriel made sure her dress was right. She was wearing a red dress that was strapped on her left side. The dress feel to her feet and was ruffled as well. Her one shoulder had some red glitter on it her right shoulder. Her hair was pulled up and the top was in curls. She had matching red lipstick on as well. She was watching the TV as they were interviewing people. When Charlie came on, she looked beautiful. They dressed her in a teal dress that was strapless and went to her knee. There was a ribbon around her waist. The lower half of the dress looked like it was folded. They had her hair pulled into a bun as well. At the moment they were on Nine. Gabriel looked at Jo.

“You ready?” He asked.

“No.” Jo said.

“You can do it Jo. I know you can. You can make people like you.” He said.

“Yeah right. Sam says I’m the most unlikable person on this planet.” She said looking at him.

“Now that’s not true. You got me to like you.” Gabriel gave her a smile.

“You have to say that.”

“No. I mean it. Jo, you have more courage than a Career has. And you made people love you at the parade. You can do it again.” He said.

Jo scoffed. “That’s because we put on a show.”

“Then do it again. Your flames are with you.” He said. Jo nodded her head as Gabriel gave her a smile.

“You’re the Girl on Fire. Show it. Show them that fire. Now, let’s go.” Gabriel held up his hand for her. She took it and stepped down from the stool.

The two walked out and Jo joined the line. Ash came up a few minutes later. He was in a black suit with flames on his cuff. There was a red outlining on it. They pulled his mullet into a ponytail as well. Ash actually looked good. She gave him a smirk.

“You actually look good.” Jo said.

Ashe grinned. “I was surprised with it myself. And you look great. Red’s really your color.” He said with a smirk.

“Thanks.” She said. Ash nodded his head and looked at her.

“Jo…What’s going on between you and Charlie? And I only ask cause I’ve noticed every time we were in the training center, you were with her. Then after dinner, you went to see her. I’m only asking cause you’re my best friend and I care.” Ash said. Jo looked at him.

“I-I-I don’t know. I mean I want to protect her. Well I feel like I want to do that.” She said. Ash nodded.

“Alright. I understand.” He said. Jo gave him a smile.

They watch the other four go before them. Soon enough it was Jo’s turn. If she was nervous about anything, it was this. One of the security guards came and brought her to the stage. She could heard the crowd. Next thing she saw were bright, blinding lights. Everything went silent for her. She had no idea what was being said. She sat down and looked at the crowd before she looked at Crowley. His suit shined blue. He looked at her as if he said something.

“What?” Jo asked causing a laughter to be heard. She was able to hear again.

Crowley smiled and laughed. “Look at her all nervous. Now what I said dearie was how brave you were during the reaping. I assumed who you volunteer for was your sister.” He said.

Jo nodded her head. “Yes. She is actually my adopted sister and means more to me.” Jo said causing people to aw.

“Adopted? What happen to her parents?” Crowley asked.

“Passed away. My mother took her in when she was four.” Jo said.

“How did you know her?”

“Her parents used to come into the store my mother runs. Um, we noticed her sitting outside our shop and that’s how we found out about her family.” Jo said.

“That’s sad. But I bet she’s worried and proud of you. Now let’s talk about your appearance at the parade. Now, my heart stop when I saw those flame. So beautiful. Wasn’t she beautiful?” He asked. The crowd cheers as Jo looked at them. She stopped Gabriel in the crowd. He made a spin motion with his finger.

“Well Crowley, I have my flames with me tonight if you want to see them again.” Jo said. Crowley gave her a smile.

“Do you really? Is it safe?” He asked.

“Of course. Um, would you like to see them?” She asked.

“Everyone want to see the flames?” Crowley asked for everyone. They cheered yes which cause Crowley to cheer. Jo looked at Gabriel and he gave her a smile. She got up and walked out and started to spin. The flames came to life as she spun.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, The Girl on Fire!” Crowley cheered. Jo came to a stop and sat down.

“Those were beautiful. You my dearie can make flames beautiful.” He said.

“Thank you Crowley.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Now dear Joanna, I wish you so much luck during the games. You are such a beauty and it would be a shame to lose you.” He said.

“Thank you Crowley.” She said. They stood up.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Joanna Harvelle, The Girl on Fire!” He said as he took her hand and lifted in the air. Everyone applauded and Jo walked off stage. She took a deep breath in as Ash smiled.

“Good Job.” He said.

“I wanted to puke.” She said. Ash chuckled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our last Tribute, Ash Lindberg! The Boy on Fire!” The guard led Ash onto the stage as Jo went over to Sam and Lucifer and watched it on the TV. Ash came over and shook Crowley’s hand before they sat down.

“So Ash, the question on everyone’s mind, why a mullet?” He asked causing Ash to grin.

“Well everyone in Twelve tends to have similar cuts. With hair, no one stands out expect me. Business in the front, party in the back.” He said as he ran his hand over his hair causing people to laugh which cause Crowley to smile.

“So people know it’s you from a distance?”

“Oh yeah. Jo, she knows it’s me a mile away.” He said.

“So you and Joanna were friends before you two were reaped?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah. She’s my best friend actually. We were in classes together. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else to have be sent to the games with.” Sam looked at Jo.

“He’s making you look good which you need.” He said. Jo rolled her eyes.

“Ah. Have you ever thought about being with Jo? We’re only curious here.” Crowley said.

“Naw. She hasn’t show interest in any guy back home. But since we’ve been here, she’s shown interest in someone.” He said. Jo stared at him as the crowd started to talk. Crowley look surprised by it.

“Really? Do you know who?” He asked.

“Yeah cause Jo told me. But I don’t want to give away a name.”

“What can you tell us about it?” Ash took a breath in.

“Well, I will say I was surprised because it was a female.” Jo had a look of murder on her face.

“Really? Wow. What about you though?”

Ash shook his head. “Not at the moment. But who knows. In a different life, I would have someone with me. But in this one, I’m going to show you guys that Twelve is a force to be against.” He said. Crowley smile.

“I think you can show us. Ash Lindberg the Boy on Fire!” He said as they stood up and bowed. Ash walked off the stage and when Jo saw him, she slammed him into the wall.

“What the hell Ash?!” She yelled.

“I’m trying to help you Jo!” He said as Sam and Lucifer came over and pulled her off of him. Gabriel showed up and ran over to Jo and grabbed her with them.

“How is saying I’m gay helping me?!” She yelled. Sam looked at her.

“Because it’s making you the minority.” Jo looked at him.

“What?” She said.

“Jo, people see the minority as the game changer. People will like you a bit more. That’s how he’s helping you. I can work this. A lesbian love affair. It’s different and people will eat it up.” Sam said as they let her go. Jo shook her head before she started to walk off. 

* * *

 

Jo sat on the rooftop looking out at the city. She had a high chance she wouldn’t see this again. She heard the elevator ding and the doors open. Next thing Jo knew, Charlie was sitting right beside her. She could tell looking at the blonde she was upset. Charlie watched the interviews and saw why she would be upset.

“So I’m going to guess this female you show interest in would be me.” Charlie said. Jo looked down at her feet.

“I didn’t want him to say that.” She said.

“So you do? Alright. I can dig that.” Charlie said. Jo looked at her.

“It’s a stupid feeling. But I do know I want to protect you in the games tomorrow. Make sure you live longer than everyone else.” She said. Charlie looked at her and took ahold of Jo’s hand which cause the District 12 Tribute to blush.

“But what if I want to make sure you live longer to you can get back to your sister?” She asked. Tears formed in Jo’s eyes. When one feel, Charlie wiped it away.

“If anyone here deserves to win, it’s you Joanna Harvelle. You deserve to win and go back home to your sister and to take care of her. I don’t have anyone to go back for but you do. And I’m going to make sure you do.” Charlie said. Jo smiled a bit.

“If you’re willing to protect the person with fighting skills, you aren’t thinking right. And like I said, my sister is being taken care of. Just not by me. You need the protection more than I do. And you aren’t going to argue against me on that.” Charlie gave her a smile.

“Alright.” She said with a smile.


	5. Arena pt.1

It was time. Jo had to go into the arena. After she woke up, she put on the outfit that was waiting for her. An olive green t-shirt with black cargo pants, combat boots and a belt. She braided her hair back before she was escorted out of the tower and to a hovercraft. They would transport them all to a station so they can be sent to another location where they will be sent into the Arena. Jo stepped onto the hovercraft and took her seat beside Ash. She saw Charlie at the other end of the craft. The blonde gave her a smile as someone came over.

“Arm.” They said. Jo looked at them as she held her arm out.

“What’s this for?” She asked as the person held her arm and pulled out gun of sorts. It pressed against Jo’s skin and injected something painful into Jo.

“You’re tracker.” They wipe where the injection was before they walked away. Jo looked at her arm and saw the faint light.

“Jo, you remember what Sam said?” Ash asked, trying to distract Jo a bit. Jo looked at him.

“Yeah. Run from the Cornucopia. But we will need gear.” Jo said in a softer tone.

“It’s going to be taken care of. Don’t worry. Our allies are going to help us out.” Ash looked down at Kevin and Charlie which cause Jo to bite her bottom lip.

The craft took off. Jo leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes as they flew. Her nerves were on the edge at the moment. In less than an hour, they would all be fighting for their lives. The craft soon enough landed and each Tribute was walked off the craft. Jo looked back at Ash, Kevin, and Charlie. Then her eyes saw the District One guy, Jeffery, gave her a grin. She took a breath in. Jo had become his target it seems. Jo looked forward and saw Gabriel who gave her a smile. Guess he would walk her down to the chamber.

“Hey there Jo-Jo.” He said. Jo gave him a smile as they started to walk.

Gabriel looked at Jo. She noticed her hand was shaking a bit. She was nervous. It was clear. Any of them would be nervous. Except the careers. They itched to get into the arena. The bloodlust a Career had was scary. The two of them came to a door and it opened it. Jo looked around the room. There was a tube in the back of the room. The walls were painted olive. Jo also noticed there was a jacket on an end table. The door closed behind the two. Gabriel walked over to the jacket and picked it up.

“You ready Jo?” He asked as he put the jacket on her.

“No.” She said as she looked at the jacket. It was light weight but look like it could take a beating. It was blue and with orange strips on it.

“I know it’s going to be rough. Alright?” Jo nodded her head. Gabriel pulled out something and put it on the inside of Jo’s jacket. Jo noticed what it was. The pin Dean gave her.

“You’re allow one thing from home in the arena. I think this is prefect.” He said.

“Thanks.” Jo said which cause Gabriel to smile.

“Now you know we’re not allow to place bets but if I could, I would place it all on you girl on fire.” He said. Jo nodded her head as they heard a voice saying 20 seconds till launch. Jo nodded her head and went into the tube. Gabriel looked at her.

“Shoot straight Jo.”

“I will.” She said.

"And remember you have allies in and out of the Arena.”

Then the count down from ten started. Jo closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Gabriel as the tube closed around her. He gave her a smile as it started to lift up. She wanted to break out and run. But she couldn’t. She was doing this for Anna. So Anna wouldn’t be the one in her place. And she had Charlie and Ash in there too. Part of her feeling like breaking down and crying. But she even knew she needed to act strong. She looked up and was blinded by bright light. When she felt the lift stopped, her eyes started to adjust.

Jo looked around and saw it was a forest setting. They were in an opening at the moment. Without even thinking, she looked around for Ash or Kevin. Especially Charlie. The redhead couldn’t be found but she did find the guys. They look like they were mouthing to run. She was confused. But where was Charlie?

“Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. May the Odds be ever if your favor.” Raphael’s voice boomed over the unseeable speaker system. Then there was another countdown and this one started from 25.

Jo kept looking for Charlie. She had to have been place behind the Cornucopia. She then got into a running stance and stayed on the pedestal she was one. She knew from past games that if you step off it before the countdown was over, you would blow up. But if you stayed on it too long, it would blow you up still. It got close now.

Five.

Four.

Three,

Two.

One.

The Canon went off.

Jo jumped off the pedestal and froze for a second. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to find Charlie. But her body told her to run. Everyone was telling her to run. But she needed a survival pack. She started to run towards the bloodbath, hearing the canon fire for each Tribute killed, and saw a flash of red hair. Charlie. Jo started to run after her.

“CHARLIE!” Jo yelled as she chased after her. Charlie looked back and saw Jo but kept running.

Jo was impress with how fast Charlie was running. It was impressive. Jo noticed she had two bags in her hands. How the hell did Charlie mange that? Damn she was fast. Jo followed her into the woods and after a bit, Charlie collapsed. Jo ran over to her and then noticed the blood on her. Her heart sped up.

"Charlie!” Jo ran over and she was crying. “You okay?”

“He’s dead…they killed him infront of me.” Jo pushed the hair out of her face.

“Kevin? Ash?” Jo asked.

“Kevin’s dead. Kevin’s dead.” Charlie said as she cried. Jo started to shush her. She pulled her into her and held her close. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Charlie calmed down. Jo brushed the hair out of her face. She looked at Charlie and saw the dried blood on her clothes and a bit on her face.

“Alright, we need to get out of here. The careers and the others are going to come looking for us soon. And we can find water to get the blood off your face atleast.” Jo said. Charlie sniffled and nodded her head. Jo helped her up. Charlie handed her a pack which cause her to smile.

“Explain to me how you’re fast? I had a hard time keeping up with you.” Jo spoke as she took the bag and put it on.

“I don’t know. I’ve always been fast.” Charlie said as she put her’s on.

"If you showed that in the private training, you would have gotten a higher score.” Jo said.

“I would have been made more of a target if I did.” Charlie had a point. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright. Let’s get you clean up.” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head as Jo started to walk.

Charlie caught up with Jo. Jo looked around the area they were walking. Yeah. The arena’s theme was the woodlands. Thankfully it wasn’t desert or non-stop snow. That would be hell if they were stuck in something like that. They’ve done it in past games and everyone died quickly because of it. Even the city one was dangerous. The Gamemakers would have building collapse on tributes. The Gamemakers always made the games worst. Jo saw Charlie was able to keep up with her. After a little bit of time, they found a little pound. Jo went over to it and took the bag off. She went through looking for some sort of cloth. But thankfully the pack had some other stuff. Rope, matches, a canteen, a thing sleeping bag (which would work but she needed to keep it together), a rain poncho, some dried beef sticks and crackers, and a bottle of iodine. She had a faint idea of how the iodine worked but never had to use it before. She even looked at the bag. It was black with a bright orange string on it. She looked over at Charlie and saw hers was the same.

“Charlie give me your bag.” She said.

“Why?”

“The orange on it. It needs to be covered up.” Charlie quickly took it off and handed it to Jo. The blonde went towards the mud and took a handful and smeared it all over the bags. It would help camouflage them. Jo then looked back at her.

“Mind if I look in yours?” She asked. Charlie shook her head no.

Jo nodded and opened her bag to see what Charlie had. Hell, if they were staying together, might was well see what they both had. In Charlie’s bag, she had some rope, the sleeping bag, and a canteen as well but Charlie had a couple of other things. There was a bag of dried fruit in it, wire, a flashlight and a hunting knife. Out of the two, Jo would be the best to carry the knife. She took it out and sat it beside her before she zipped up the bag and gave it back

“Figure I could carry the knife if that’s alright with you.” She said.

“Yeah. You’re the one who’s weapon handy.” Charlie said as she went over to the water. She washed the blood off her face as Jo put her bag back on and put the knife on her hip. Jo looked at Charlie and watched her finish up.

“So what are we going to do now?” Charlie asked.

“Between the two of us, we may have to hunt to eat. And I don’t know what animals are here.” Jo said as she looked around.

“It’s a woodland environment right? Looks like its maybe around your district. I’ve seen photos and all.” Charlie’s comment caused Jo to look around even more. It did seem like the woods back home.

“That gives us an upperhand. How good are you at climbing?” Jo asked.

“Good…ish?” Charlie said in an adorable manner which caused Jo to smile.

“Alright. Climb up the tree and see if you can find some bird eggs.”

“Wouldn’t building a fire send off our location?” Charlie asked.

“That’s true. Look for them still though. You have wire in your bag, if you see a bird, capture it with your bag or the wire.” Charlie nodded her head and put the bag on. Jo came over and helped Charlie up the tree.

She watch her climb up and then walked around the tree to see what was around them. In general, where they were was a good place to set up camp. But with the fact there were others trying to kill them. Then she heard something and she stopped. Her hand went to the knife. The voices got louder and Jo ran to a tree. She climbed up it like no tomorrow. Charlie noticed her and then heard the voices. They both needed to keep quite. They both look down and saw the careers. Jeffery, Bela, Gordon, and Ruby. Jo’s eyes went to Bela who had a bow with some arrows. Jeffery had a sword, Gordon, a spear, and Ruby looked like to be holding knives. Jeffery looked back.

“Get up here.” He called out. Then they saw Ash come out. What the hell was he doing with them?

“You sure she went this way?” Jeffery asked.

“Yeah. Saw her follow Charlie down this way.” Ash said.

“Left find her and kill her then the three girl.” Gordon said.  Ruby nodded and the two started to walk. Bela grabbed Jeffery and looked at him.

“What are we going to do to him after we find the two?” Bela asked.

“Kill him of course.” He said with a grin.

Jo gripped the branch as they left. Charlie looked over and could tell Jo was angry. Once they were a good amount away, the two climb down. Charlie hurried over to her. She put her hand on her shoulder.

“Why could he do that to me?” Jo asked.

“Maybe he’s steering them away from us.” Jo looked at Charlie and nodded her head.

“Let’s go.” Jo said. 

* * *

 

Raphael was walking around the control center. There was about thirty people in there controlling various aspects of the arena. Each were dress in matching white uniforms. In the center was a holographic map with various numbers for each person. His eyes were more focus on the 3 and the 12 that were moving together. Michael told him to kill her. But of course Sam Winchester came to him earlier. He begged him not to kill her right away. Jo and Charlie were giving them a love story and to kill it right off the bat. Let the romance grow. And it was a good idea. But he needed to kill the 12 girl.

“Sir, we have two tributes walking near the edge of the arena.” Someone said.

“Which ones?”

“Twelve and Three girls.”

“Well I think we need to steer them away. Fire them.” Raphael said. 

* * *

 

Charlie had to stop and take a breather. It had been like three hours and they’ve been walking. Jo didn’t have a plan except for to check out the area. Jo stopped and looked at Charlie. She bit her bottom lip and looked around.

“Wanna take a break?” she asked.

“Please. I’m not as alethic as you are.” Charlie said giving her a smile.

“Thanks.” Charlie sat down. Jo sat down beside her. Her hand went down and rested ontop of Charlie which cause Jo to turn her head a bit. Charlie smiled and looked at her.

“So what’s the plan?” Charlie asked.

“Explore the land. Find more food. Try not to die. We might have to look for shelter soon.” Jo said.

“We might have to make one.” Charlie said.

“Bad idea. It would be easier for them to spot us and kill us.” Jo said.

“Okay. What can we do…Do you smell smoke?” Charlie asked. Jo got up and looked around. She saw the smoke and then the fire.

“Run.” Jo pulled her up and started to run.

The two felt the fire get closer. The two kept looking back, seeing where the fire was. When they felt they had to be a good distance away, they saw a fireball go pass them. That wasn’t good. They kept going pass them and one hit Charlie in the shoulder and caused her to fall. Jo stopped and ran over to her. Jo pulled her up as she kept running. As they ran, they ran off a cliff and fell into some water. Charlie swam up to the water at the same time as Jo. Jo grabbed Charlie and moved them to the wall of dirt and stayed there as the fire seemed to die down. Jo let out a sigh of relief as Charlie examined her shoulder.

It was burned badly. Maybe a third degree burn. Jo looked over at her and noticed it. Jo didn’t know how to treat a burn. Without the two saying a word, they swam over to the edge and took a seat. Jo took off her bag and her jacket. Without hesitation, she ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it around the burn. It was soaked enough it would help. Charlie gave her a smile. Jo returned the smile as she wrapped it.

“Thank you.” Charlie said softly.

“Welcome.” Jo said. Then they heard a whistle sound and an arrow flew in between them.

Jo jumped up to her feet and pulled out the knife. She saw Bela standing there with her bow. Jo ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Jo punched her in the face until Bela pushed her off. Charlie panicked and hid herself. Jo fell to the ground and dropped the knife. Bela grinned and grabbed it. She held it up and looked at Jo.

“Come on twelve! I got your knife. How you going to protect your girlfriend?” she asked with a grin. Jo got up and looked at her.

“Let’s find out shall we?” Jo said.

A grin creped across Bela as she charged at Jo with the knife out. Jo only had a half a second to move. When Jo had the chance, she grabbed Bela’s forearm and pushed it down. She kneed Bela in the stomach, then threw a punch into her head. Jo watched her fall. It took Bela a couple of seconds before she got up. As she got up, she stabbed Jo in the calf which cause Jo to scream. She moved back a bit. Ruby grinned.

“Guess a mercy killing is in order.” Bela pulled out the bow and started to reach back for an arrow.

Jo jerked the knife out and ran into her. She shoved Bela against a tree. Without hesitation, she started to punch Bela in the face repeatedly. Her body slammed into the tree with each punch Jo threw. Jo looked at Bela, beaten and bloody, with a grin of death on her face. Jo felt the bloodlust, she felt the rage in her. She held up the knife and shoved it into her. The life quickly faded away from Bela’s face as Jo pulled the knife out. Her body fell to the ground and a cannon echoed through the arena. Jo stand there as Charlie came out of her hiding spot.

“Jo?”

Jo closed her eyes as a branch was heard started to fall. Jo stepped back but fell due to the knife wound in her leg. Next thing Jo saw was a swarm forming out of the branch. Trackerjackers. That’s what it had to be. Jo panicked and struggled to get up and run. Charlie grabbed their stuff and ran over to Jo. She threw the jacket over Jo as they ran. Jo felt each sting in her body. But in her leg it felt worst.

Everything then started to look different. Colors started to shift as well. Jo closed her eyes for a second and re-opened them. She closed them for a second time and then passed out.


	6. Arena pt. 2

Charlie had gotten them to a cave. It took a lot out of her because Jo became dead weight. It was already the next day and Charlie had watch the set of those who had died. When she saw Kevin’s face on the screen, she broke down a bit. Her best friend was dead. But she had to pull herself together. Jo was the goal. She needed to take care of her. Charlie was easily able to take care of the stings from the tracker jackers. But the cut on her leg was a different story. Some of the stings were there and the infection was growing. All Charlie would try to do was clean it.

Charlie stepped out of the cave she had found. Luckily it was near a river so there was a source of clean water. Well more of near the rushing and the rocks. She had both her and Jo’s bottle to fill up with water. She stopped when she heard a rustling sound. Charlie luckily had the knife that Jo used to kill Ruby with as a protection. She pulled it out and held it up when she saw someone come out. It was Ash.

“What the hell are you doing?” Charlie said which caused Ash to hold his hands up.

“Ey, it’s fine. I ditched the careers.” He said.

“How can I trust you? You were going to lead them to us so they can kill us.”

"But when Jo killed Ruby, they ran off to find you two and left me. They didn’t follow me. Where’s Jo?” He asked. Charlie put her knife down.

“Jo’s out cold. She got stung by tracker jackers. One got into the cut on her leg.” Ash looked worried.

“Can I see her?” Charlie nodded her head and lead the other Twelve to the cave. When he saw Jo on the ground, he ran over to her.

“Is she dead?”

“No, just out cold. The welts have gone down.” Charlie said as she came over to Jo. She sat down by her head and brushed the hair out of her face.

“What about her leg?” Charlie sighed and pulled off a makeshift bandage out of the rain poncho. The wound was covered in dried blood and there was some puss in the wound. Even the veins around it looked black. Ash frowned.

“Is she going to make it?” He asked.

"I’m going to make sure she does. I’ve been cleaning it with water and she had some iodine in her bag.” Charlie said. Ash pulled off his and opened it.

“I had a first aid kit in it. Maybe it can help.” He said pulling out a bag. He handed it to Charlie which caused her to smile.

“Thanks.” She said as she opened it. She found it had some wrapping gaze which would work. Ash nodded.

“I’ll get the water.” Ash said. Charlie nodded her head and watched him leave.

She then moved herself to Jo’s head and gently put her head in her lap. She gently stroke Jo’s head as she fought the tears back some. Already the idea of losing Jo was killing her. She didn’t want it to happen already. Jo had Anna to take care of. Charlie rather die than to let her die. A tear escape and fell onto Jo’s face which cause the girl to move alittle. Charlie smiled at the movement and watched Jo open her eyes.

“Where are we?” She asked roughly.

“A cave. I found one and put you here.”

“With your shoulder? Is it okay?” Charlie brushed the hair out of her face.

“Yeah. Ash found us. No Careers in sight. After you killed Bela, they ran off. He’s getting water right now.”

“Remind me to kick his ass later. Now why can’t I feel my leg?” Jo tried to sit up but Charlie stopped her.

“You got stabbed there and then a tracker jacker infected it. I’ve been cleaning it the best I could.” Jo nodded her head.

“I’m not going to be much protection with a knife now.” Jo said putting a hand ontop of Charlie’s.

“Not really but I was able to get the bow and arrows Bela had for you.” She said as Ash came back. He smiled seeing Jo.

“Ey Joanna. How you feeling?” He asked coming over.

“Come here.” Ash came over to Jo and then was greeted with a smack.

“Don’t ever call me Joanna.” She said which cause Ash to smile.

“She’s fine.” Ash said handing a bottle to Charlie.

“She can’t feel her leg.” The redhead said. Ash nodded his head.

“I see. We’ll have to deal with it. But for now, do you guys have any food?” Ash asked causing the two girls to grin.

* * *

 Night had come and over the course of the day four canons went off.  The first day was _ten_ deaths. There was only ten of them left. Charlie knew it was three careers; Her, Jo, and Ash, and four other tributes. Charlie stared at the rock wall surrounding them. She wasn’t able to sleep. But then she felt some arms move around her waist. She turned and saw Jo had moved herself over. Charlie smiled and turned to face her.

“You okay?” Jo asked.

"I just can’t sleep. I’m scared to hear the canons go off again.” Charlie said.e

“I know. It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” Jo said. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

Jo brushed the hair out of Charlie's face. She rested her forehead agansit Charlie's forehead. He thumb moved to her cheeck and rubbed it lightly. Charlie looked up at Jo and leaned in close and kissed her. Jo smiled and returned the kiss which cause a smile to form. Jo broked the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm going to make sure you're safe no matter what." Jo said.

"And I'm going to do the same for you so you can get back home and take care of Anna.

"Well you need to take care of your mother." Charlie smiled. She gave Jo another kiss before they heard a beeping sound. They got a gift. The sound woke Ash up as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked. Charlie got up and looked outside. She saw a metal sphere with a white cloth. She carefully grabbed it and went back into the cave. Jo sat up as Ash came over. Charlie opened it and saw there were two notes and some food. More of fresh fruit. Charlie pulled out some apples and gave it to the two.

"Is that fresh?" Jo asked.

"You've never had fresh fruit?" Charlie asked as they took it.

"No. Never. Oh my god." Ash said taking a bite. Charlie looked at the notes and saw one adressed to Jo and one to her. She handed Jo the note.

"I think our mentors sent them together." Charlie said. Jo took the note and looked at it.

_Nice Job on the Kiss-S_

Jo rolled her eyes and crumbled it. She saw Ash saw it and looked at Charlie who was reading hers. She watch Charlie put it in her pocket and saw down and ate her apple. Guess they weren't going to share what they had on their notes. But Jo kept eating her apple. Having a fresh fruit was just tasteful. Something fresh in general was just wonderful. Jo and Ash ate it to the core and Charlie was a bit surpised in how fast they ate them.

"Do you guys get fresh food often?" She asked.

"No. We're the poorest of the disrcts. Even the meat isn't fresh for us." Jo said.

Charlie nodded her head. When they finished, They tossed the cores into the sphere and went back  to bed. 

* * *

 

Jo was biting on her bottom lip as Charlie cleaned her wound. It looked worst then the day before. Even Jo herself looked worst. She was getting a fever which wasn't a good sign. Charlie was putting wet clothes on Jo's forehead to keep her cool. Ash looked worried for Jo too. Charlie re-wrapped it and looked at her.

"It's getting worst. It may come if you surive all of this, it may have to be amputaded." Charlie said.

"Shit." Jo said.

"Is there anyway we can slow it down?" Ash asked.

"Anti-boditics. But either way, she'll lose the leg." Charlie said as Jo gently slammed her head into the wall.

"It won't be that bad. You'll have a fancy robot leg." Ash said. Jo looked at him.

"This could kill me Ash. I may not make it tomorrow." Jo said.

"You will. I'm gonig to make sure of it." Charlie said taking ahold of Jo's hand. She smiled and held onto Charlie's hand tighter Ash sighed as two canons went off.

“Two more dead.” Jo said.

“Leaves eight of us left.” Charlie said. Jo then tried to get up and the two panicked.

“Jo what are you doing?!” Charlie asked.

“We can’t wait it out here. They will try to lure the others to kill us.” Jo said as she almost fell. Ash caught her.

“Well you’re not walking.” Ash got up and got Jo onto his back. Charlie grabbed the bags and the bow and arrow.

“How do you except to fight?” Jo said.

“I will.” Charlie said causing the two to look at her.

“No you will not.” Jo said.

“And you can Jo? You can’t even stand.” Jo looked at her before she turned her head away from Charlie.

“Let’s go.” Charlie said as she started to walk out.  Ash nodded his head as he followed her.

“So where should we go?” Ash asked.

“Somewhere but here.” Jo said.

She looked at Charlie and watched her walk. What if she did survive this? Ash would be dead and so would Charlie. She would turn into Adam and Sam and become a drunk. Her best friends and…lover…was Charlie her lover? She didn’t know. Jo rested her head on Ash’s shoulder as they walked. After a bit they heard the speaker come one.

“Hello Tributes. There is something waiting for each of you at the Cornucopia. Something each of you all need.” The three looked at each other.

“Medicine for Jo.” Charlie said.

“The careers are going to be waiting to kill us.” Jo said.

“But we need that for your leg.” Charlie said.

“They are going to kill you!” Jo yelled.

“If it means to keep you safe, so be it!” Jo smacked Ash to put her down which he did quickly. Jo walked over to her and grabbed the bow and arrows.

“No because I rather die than you trying to fight. You may be fast but they are trained killers. If you even tried to go head to head, it would be a matter of seconds and I will not lose you.” Jo said as Charlie stared at her. Charlie saw the tears forming in Jo’s eyes. She was serious.

“..Then if you make your leg any worst, it’s your fault.” Charlie said.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Jo started to walk away with a limp. Charlie sighed as Ash came up beside her.

“You won’t make her change her mind about this. She’ll protect you even if it means her own death.” Ash said.

“I know and that’s something I don’t want.” Charlie said as she followed Jo.

They came in a view sight of the Cornucopia. They had a sight of what tributes were left. Of course there was a 12, 3, 1, and 2. But there was a 4 and a 7. They heard a sound and saw a black hair girl run across the field and grab the four bag and then disappeared. Jo looked at Charlie who seemed nervous.

“So I have to run and get them?” Charlie asked.

“I’m running with you. One of us has the medicine in the bag.” Ash said.

“And I can stay back here and defend you guys.” Jo said before she coughed. Charlie looked at her. If they didn’t get it, Jo wouldn’t last much longer. She had collapsed on the way here three times already. Charlie pulled Jo to her and kissed her.

“Be safe.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head as Ash held out the knife and started to run.

Charlie ran after him. They were half way to it before Charlie had something fly past her. Both of them stopped and saw Gordon and Ruby walking towards them. Charlie gulped as Ash held up the knife. She looked back at Jo and saw she had her own problem. The seven boy was there and getting into a fight with Jo. Charlie looked back and saw Ruby was aiming to throw a knife at her. She did what her gut was saying to do. Charlie ran at her and tackled her to the ground.

It wasn’t the smarting think but Charlie had no fighting skills what so ever. She felt Ruby push her off and next thing Charlie knew was she was being punched in the face. Then Ruby pulled out a knife and Charlie grabbed her before Ruby could even put the knife near her. There was a cannon that went off and Ruby grinned.

“Maybe your girlfriend finally died.” She said.

Charlie started to panic at the thought of Jo being dead. Then next thing Charlie saw was an arrow sticking out of Ruby’s neck followed by a cannon. Jo was alive. Ruby fell over and Charlie looked and saw starting there, covered in blood.

“RUN!” Jo yelled. Charlie got up and started to run but stopped by another canon.

She saw Jo look horrified. She turn and saw Gordon had the blade in Ash’s neck. The man grinned as he took it out and started to walk to Charlie. Jo knotted and fired arrow after arrow. Charlie counted three arrows in him before the cannon went off. Jo ran the best she could over to Ash before she broke down in tears. She grabbed his lifeless body and hugged onto him. Charlie came over with the bags and started to pull Jo.

“Jo, we need to go.” Charlie said.

“He’s dead.” Jo sobbed.

“Jo they are going to come collect his body. We need to leave.”

Jo shook her head. She grabbed the knife he held and put it in his hands before she moved the hands over his chest like he was being buried. Ash was her best friend. The only person beside the Winchesters who liked her for her. He was family to her. And now he was dead. He died protecting Charlie. Jo kissed him on the forehead before she got up. She had no idea where there would be cameras but she held up three fingers. It was farewell signal for Twelve and some off the lower districts. She did it for Ash’s mom. Charlie took ahold of her other hand and lead Jo away. 

* * *

 

Charlie had Jo sitting by the water as she washed the blood off of her. Jo was in a bit of shock over Ash’s death. Charlie got the last bit of blood off her ear and looked at Jo. She took ahold of her hands which cause the blonde to look down at them.

“It’s my fault.” She said.

“No it’s not.” Charlie said.

“Yes it is. I told you to run instead of firing an arrow at Gordon. Ash would still be alive.” Jo said before she started to cry again. Charlie pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

“It’s okay Jo. He knew the risk going with me. But he helped us still. Don’t worry.” She said. Jo nodded her head. She looked at Charlie and noticed her nose was broken.

“Hey, your nose is um, broken.” She said. Charlie looked at her and then looked into the reflection in the water.

“That’s not good.” She said as Jo coughed.

“Come here.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her and Jo put her hands on Charlie’s face. Her thumbs went to her nose and without warning, Jo broke it back into place causing Charlie to scream in pain.

“Sorry, it needed to be broke back into place.” Jo said with a cough. Charlie nodded her head, understanding.

“”I know. Now let’s get you your medicine.” Charlie opened the Three bag and all that was in there was a pad of paper and a pencil.

“That doesn’t look like it can help my leg.” Jo said.

Charlie shook her head. “No…It’s for me to design your new leg.” Charlie looked at her. Jo nodded her head as Charlie sat it down.

She opened the Twelve bag and saw there was a medical kit. Charlie opened it and saw there was clean fresh gaze and wrap and a paste of sorts. She took Jo’s injured leg and rolled up the pant leg and took off the make-shift one. First thing Charlie did was apply the paste which cause Jo to bite her bottom lip. The wound wasn’t really healing much and it had to be from the stings. Otherwise this would start to scab already. She then took the gaze and wrapped it up.

“I don’t know how fast this is going to work. But you’re going to need to rest.” Charlie said.

“Alright. We’re not too far off from the cave. We can go back there.” Jo said. Charlie nodded and put everything into her bag. She helped Jo up and walked with her to the cave.

All who was left was the two of them, Jeffery, and that girl from earlier. From the wait it was going, Jo might be the next one dead because of the wound. Then from there it would be either Charlie or the girl and Jeffery would be the winner. But hopefully the meds would help and Jo would last longer. When they got to the cave, Jo lied down which let Charlie pull out the pad and started to work on the design.

Charlie knew it would be better for her to get some sleep but this might be the only time she would be able to do it. She would look back now and then to Jo to make sure she was still breathing. It had to be in the middle of the night before Charlie finished. She ripped the pages out and folded them up in her pocket. She went over to Jo and lied down beside her.

They woke the next morning with the sunlight. Charlie lifted her head and looked at Jo. She actually looked better. She put her hand on Jo’s face and smiled. Jo arched an eyebrow as she looked at her.

“What?”

“Your fever broke. That paste is helping. Can you feel your leg?” Charlie asked.

“Touch it.” Charlie put her hand on her leg and Jo smiled a bit.

“I can feel it.” Jo grabbed her and kissed her. Charlie smiled.

“You’re not going to die.”

“Nope. But we should find some food.” Jo said.

“Yeah. We haven’t eaten much.” Charlie said as she got up. She helped Jo up and grabbed her bags. Jo picked up the bows and arrows and followed Charlie out of the cave.

Jo could walk again. That was a good thing. But as they walk, Jo did have to stop to leg her leg rest a bit. After a bit, they spilt up and started to look around for something to eat. Jo was checking some of the leaves when she heard a cannon go off. Her heart pick up pace. She didn’t see Charlie. She prayed she wasn’t dead.

“Charlie? CHARLIE!” Jo hurried around trying to look for her. Charlie came from behind a bush and looked at her. She was holding something. Jo went to her and gave her a hug.

“Oh my god, you’re alive.” She said.

“Yeah I am.” Jo looked at Charlie’s hand and saw the berries.

“What the hell?!” She knocked them out of her hand.

“What?!”

“That’s nightlock. That can kill you. Where did you find it?” Jo asked.

“Over there.” Charlie lead Jo to the bush where she found them. Then Jo spotted a set of legs. She went over and looked. It was the girl from earlier. Krissy if she was right. Charlie saw and gasped a bit.

“She must have saw you pick them and ate them.” Jo said.

“God thing I didn’t eat it.” Charlie said.

“Yeah.” Jo said.

They heard the hovercraft starting to fly out to collect the body. Charlie started to walk away but Jo grabbed some of the berries and put them in her pocket. Never know what will happen to where she would need them. As they started to walk, they noticed it was getting darker. Charlie grabbed onto Jo who was looking around.

“It can’t be night already.” Charlie said.

“They’re gearing up for the finale.” Jo said.

They heard a growl and both turned their heads. They saw a group of something creep out. They were covered in fur, each one had a different color scheme. But their eyes…they look way to human. Jo gripped onto Charlie and once one of them barked, they started to run.

They held onto each as they ran. Both would look back to see how close they were. They came to the Cornucopia and Charlie ran over and started to climb ontop of it. Jo caught up as Charlie got onto of it. When Jo got near, Charlie put her hand out and helped her up. It was a struggle but Jo got up right as whatever was chasing them got to them.

“What are they?!” Jo said in a panic tone.

“I think they’re mutts.” Charlie said.

Jo pulled out an arrow and knocked it. She fired it straight in the eyes and watch it fall. But she knew she didn’t have enough arrows. Then next thing she heard what Charlie yelped. Jo quickly knocked and saw Jeffery, covered in blood, holding Charlie with a knife at her throat. He grinned at Jo.

“Ah ah ah. Fire that and she’ll meet her end.” He said. Jo kept the arrow pointed.

“Let her go.” She said. Jeffery started to chuckle. And his chuckle made Jo’s blood chill.

“Why? So you can kill me? Like you killed Ruby? Bela? Gordon? But can you kill what’s already dead?” He said. Jo watch Charlie. She was making an X over his hand and mouthed don’t worry. Jo re-gripped the bow.

“Jeffery let her go. You can kill me and win if you want.” She said.

“What about her then? She’ll have to die. Can you watch her die?” Jo glupped. She kept watching Charlie. It was her only choice.

Jo fired at his hand and watch him let Charlie go. Jo then went over to him and swung the bow at him and started to beat him. With one last swing, she knocked him off and watched the mutt go after him. Charlie buried her face into Jo hearing him scream. Jo took out an arrow and fired at him. A mercy kill. They heard the cannon and it seemed to get the mutts to leave. Then the night started to fade away and turn back to day. Jo looked at Charlie and started to climb down away from Jeffery’s body and helped Charlie down.

“We’re the last two…” Jo said. Charlie pulled the paper out of her pocket and gave it to Jo.

“Kill me. Anna needs you. This is the design for your leg.” Charlie said.

“No. I’m not going to kill you Charlie.”

“Jo, there can only be one winner!” Charlie said as tears from in her eyes. Jo looked at her.

“Then let’s not give them one.”

“What?” Jo pulled the nightlock berries and held them out.

“We both die. If one of us killed the other, we’ll be a mess and might kill ourselves. So let’s both died. They won’t have a winner.” Jo took Charlie’s hand and gave her some of the berries. Charlie looked at them in her hands.

“I though you smack these out of my hands.”

“I grabbed some more. But I don’t want to lose you.” Charlie nodded her head. She grabbed Jo and kissed her. Jo felt her face heat up from the tears. She felt Charlie was crying. Jo rubbed her thumb on Charlie’s check.

“On three. Ready?” Charlie nodded her head.

“One. Two. Three.” They both start to eat the berries before they heard Raphael’s voice.

“Stop! STOP! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Joanna Harvelle of District Twelve and Charlene Bradbury of District Three.” Both of the two smiled and hugged.

They both got to live.


	7. Endings

It didn’t take long for the hovercraft to come get them. Once it landed and lowered its bay door, people came down and grabbed Jo. One of them ask for the design for the leg Charlie made. They were going to amputee it. Charlie grabbed ahold of Jo’s hand for as long as she could before they took her to a separate area on the hovercraft. They sat Charlie down and gave her something to drink. She didn’t want it, she wanted to be with Jo.

For the whole flight, Charlie sat there worrying about Jo. She felt the hovercraft land and saw the doors open. She knew they wouldn’t let her see Jo so she started to head off. She saw a guy with pink hair walking her way with her Escort Harry. He had short black hair and wore a grey suit. Charlie started to head towards Harry before she felt a needle in her neck and everything went black.

Charlie woke up late in a room. She had no idea where she was. The room didn’t seem to have any windows or a door. It was painted a pale yellow. She looked down at her hands and saw they were scrubbed clean. Even her fingernails. Then she noticed tubes in her left arm. Must have been pumping her with water and some other medicine.

She tried to sit up but was forced back down. She looked and saw a strap a crossed her stomach. She closed her eyes and wanted to cry. Then she heard the sound of a door opening and saw someone dressed in red come in. An Avox. People who have committed crimes towards the Capitol and had their tongues cut out. She had a tray in her hands. If Charlie was able to, she would ask her everything. But chances were Charlie was being monitor. When the Avox came over, Charlie looked at her.

“Is Jo okay?” She asked. The Avox nodded her head and sat the tray down. Charlie felt a bit relief knowing Jo was alright.

She looked at the food and saw broth, applesauce, and some water. Charlie figured it would be big and tasteful. Not bland. But it was food and Ash ate most of her and Jo’s food even though there wasn’t much of it. Though for all she knew, her stomach wouldn’t be able to handle stuff like chicken. So Charlie ate it. Then she lied there, trying to figure out what to do. Then she noticed a liquid going through the tube and she panicked. Where they trying to kill her? Next thing she knew, she passed out again.

She wasn’t sure how long she was out for. She remember hearing a male yelling and lights going over her head. Then she woke up back in the same room she was in before. She looked and saw the tubes were gone and so was the strap. She looked at her hands and noticed her shoulder a bit, she sat up and looked at it, seeing the burn was gone. There wasn’t even a scar. She felt her nose and it wasn’t swollen or anything. Then she noticed at the foot of the bed. Her outfit from in the arena. Guess she had to re-meet her team wearing it. Charlie got out of the bed and started to get dress.

She got dress and went looking for a door. She pressed on the wall a few before something slide open. Before her was a white hallway. Jo had to be nearby. But there were no doors so she didn’t even know where to start. She bite her bottom lip.

“Jo!” She called out.

She heard her named called out and noticed doors opening at the end of the hallway. IT was Castiel, her mentor who came towards her. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. The man who helped her the most growing up after her mother went into a coma and the one who stepped up to help her. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the return.

“Cas…”

“I’m happy you’re safe.” He said as Harry and her stylist, Dorothy, came out. They both came and hugged her and Charlie looked at them.

“Where’s Jo? I want to see her.” She said.

“We know. But they want you’re reunion to be with Crowley on the air. She’s getting ready for it now because she needs to get use to her new leg.” Dorothy said which caused the color to fall from Charlie’s face. It sunk into her that Jo really did lose her leg. She lost it protecting her. Tears formed in her eyes which caused Castiel to hug her again.

“It’s alright. From what Sam told me she’s happy they used your design.” Castiel said which made Charlie smiled.

“Yeah and it looks nice. Sam let us go meet her. Because we’re going to work with Gabriel on a matching color scheme for the two of you. We have to make sure the dresses fit you both from the weight lost because of the lack of food.” Dorothy said. Charlie nodded her head.

They lead her back to the room and Charlie smiled when she smelled food. Real food. She could make out the various foods. Roast Beef, green beans, rolls, and even cooked carrots. Charlie hurried to the table to start to eat but she watch some of the avox’s fill up her plate.

“She gets one plate. We don’t want her puking on stage and all over Jo.” Harry said which caused Charlie to frown.

Charlie ate her food and then was escorted to her room with the rest of the prep team. They told her how the basically polished her skin to make her look flawless. She would have rather kept the burn scar and any other flaws. But as a Victor now, it was needed. She wondered how Jo was handling it. She undressed and really noticed how skinny she was. Skinner then before more likely because she was a tiny person. But she could count her rib bones. How many days was she in the arena? She showered and right away they got started on her hair and nails.

Soon enough she saw Dorothy come in with a blue dress. But there was something different about it. It gave off the illusion of water. Then it hit her. Jo was being called the Girl on Fire and Charlie must have started to be call something associated with water. Dorothy told the prep team to leave and helped Charlie into her dress, which she noticed the padding right away. Must be because she was so skinny.

"Have they given me a new name like Jo is the Girl on Fire?" She asked which caused Dorothy to grinned.

"They are calling you the Girl Genius. Mostly because you did design Jo's leg." She said.

"Then why is the dress water like?"

"Well you were the calmest out of the two. But you showed your fangs during the match. Water can be calm and a dangerous enemy. Plus it matches off of Jo’s outfit.” Charlie nodded her head at Dorothy’s words.

The Girl Genius looked at herself in the mirror. They were letting her hair down for once. The dress was sleeveless and fell to her knees. It was fitting for her. Dorothy handed her a pair of matching heels and she put them on. She guess it was time to see Jo on stage again. She followed Dorothy out with Harry and Castiel.

She remembered how things went on the past. When presenting the victors, they had an order and had them rise from beneath the floor onto the stage. First would be the prep team, then the designer, the escort, the mentor, then the victor. But the fact both her and Jo won, then would have to improve a new method. They came onto the training floor and Charlie saw the new builds and figured behind the makeshift wall, Jo was there. She watch everyone go up and could faintly hear Crowley’s voice. Castiel gave her a smile before he went up. Charlie waited a couple of seconds before she stepped on. Slowly it started to rise and Charlie heard the anthem play and the crowd cheer.

Charlie came onto the stage and looked around for Jo. Then she saw her and her heart skipped. Jo stood there with a floor length dress. It was a mix of yellow and orange and reminded her of a flame. She did look different a bit too. Mostly with her hair down and she really hadn’t see her much with it. Charlie ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Jo which caused the blonde to smile. She was happy Jo was atleast here and standing. She felt Jo’s hand on her head and a smile on her.

"I’m so happy you’re safe.” Charlie said.

“I am too.” Jo said.

“What a beautiful reunion ladies and gentlemen! Joanna Harvelle and Charlene Bradbury!” Crowley said. Sam and Castiel came over and pushed them towards the victor’s thrones.

The two nodded and started to walk and that’s when Charlie noticed the cane Jo was using. She wasn’t surprised because she would need to walk for a short bit with some aid. They took their seats. They saw Michael come over with someone that was carrying a pillow with a single crown on it. It was a bit strange. There were two winners. Was he going to pick only one of them? When he came over, he picked up the crown and revealed it was two crowns. Both Jo and Charlie stood up as the President came over. He placed one along Charlie’s brow and gave her a smile. Then he came over to Jo and glared at her as he put her crown on her.

“Congratulations Miss Harvelle. You made the games different.” He said.

“Thank you President Garrison.” Jo said. Charlie watched him give them both a smile and turned to the crowd giving them a smile. He walked away before Crowley come over to the two.

“And tomorrow ladies and gentlemen, we will have an interview with our beautiful victors as we recap their journey over the past couple of weeks.” Crowley said before the lights faded. Charlie turned back to Jo and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you of the leg.” Jo said to her softly.

“I wish you didn’t have to.” Charlie said before Sam came over.

“Hey, we need you back in your room. You’ll see her tomorrow. And you can’t leave the room to meet her on the roof top.” Sam said.

“I lost my leg protecting her. I want her in the room with me tonight.” Rex said. Sam sighed as Castiel came over.

“I think they deserved it Samuel. Let them stay the night together.” He said.

“The question is will they let them?” Sam said.

“Well we both won. And I will beat them with my cane.” Jo said Charlie by the hand and started to walk with her. Some of the guard stopped them and looked at them.

“You two can see each other in the morning. Please head to your floors for the night.” He said. The two sighed and did as they were told.

* * *

Charlie was waken up the next morning by Dorothy who gets her to eat before they start getting her ready for the interview. They would have to go up to Jo for it because of her leg. After she ate her bowl of oats and fruit, she was pushed back into the room to get ready. Thankfully for today Dorothy had something simple planned for them to wear. Charlie put on a white skirt with a black top that had a high neckline and no sleeves. She put on matching black heels and had her hair pulled into a bun.

“They are going to give you and Jo a little bit of time alone before your interview with Crowley.” Dorothy said which made Charlie smiled.

Harry came over to them and led Charlie out with Castiel up to Jo’s floor. When they came to the door, there were guards already there. They must have been taking Jo’s injury more seriously. They stepped aside letting them in as Charlie looked around the floor they had Jo in. It was much bigger then hers but that what happen when you were District Twelve and put in the top. She saw the living room was being set-up for the interview. There was a red love seat with a black chair across from it. Cameras were being set up as well. Charlie headed to the bedroom door that was closed. When she came to it, she gently knock on the door. Sam opened it up and saw her.

“Guess you want to see Jo?” He asked.

“Yeah. They said I can have some time alone with her.” Charlie said.

“Well that’s because she’s refusing to do anything till she gets to be alone with you.” Sam said stepping aside letting her in.

Charlie smiled as she came into the room and saw Jo sitting on her bed in just a pair of shorts and a shirt. And Charlie really got to see the new leg. It was the design she gave them. The mist of plastic and metal that looked at best as her real leg as it could. Charlie even saw the switch so that Jo can take it off if she needed. Jo gave Charlie a slight smile as she slowly got up.

“You look amazing.” She said as Charlie went over to her and kissed her which caused one in return to happen. Jo cupped Charlie’s face as she just looked at her.

“Thanks. But you need to get dress for this last interview.” Charlie said as she put her hands ontop of Jo’s. She noticed the look on Jo’s face was turning to disgust.

“I don’t like being on camera. It’s weird.”

“I know. But we’re victors now. The Camera will be on us for the rest of our lives.” Charlie said. Jo sighed and nodded her head.

“No I’m going to go tell them to get your ready alright?” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

Charlie smiled and left the room. She noticed Lucifer there with Gabriel and the prep team all smiled and went in after her. Charlie grinned as she walked over to the loveseat. She ran her fingers along it as she hear doors open. She saw Crowley come in with some of the others and gave Charlie a smile.

 “It’s the Girl Genius!” He said as he came over. Charlie gave him a smile as he came over and gave her a hug.

“Hello Crowley.” She said. He smiled and looked at her.

“Nice and simple. I like it. Where’s Joanna?” He asked.

“She’s getting ready.”

“Stubborn isn’t she?”

"You have no idea.” Charlie said.

“Well shall we do one with just you? You are the Girl Genius.” He asked pointing to the loveseat. Charlie flashed him a smile and nodded.

Mostly the private interview with Charlie was on the topic of Jo’s leg and how she got into engineering. A tribute who design this right away while in the Games really is new. Plus how well it was design was impressive for someone Charlie’s age. But then they saw Jo come out dress in some simple black pants and a white shirt. They were really going to have them match a lot.

“Ah Joanna! Looking lovely as ever.” Crowley said getting up. Jo gave her slight smile and walked over. Charlie got up and helped her over to the loveseat.

“Thank you Crowley.” She said as they sat down.

“So Joanna since we’re on the subject of Charlene’s engineering skills, how is the new leg doing?” He asked.

“It’s hard to get used to. Um, I still think my old leg is there but then I remember it’s a bit heavier.” Jo said as Charlie laced her fingers inbetween hers.

“I would think that is something that would be hard to get used to. Now let’s talk about the two of you as a couple! Now this had to be at first sight. But right away in the Arena, you went running for her Joanna. You both took care of each other till the end. What would have you done if the other had died?” Crowley asked.

“We most likely would have been a mess. When Ash…” Jo felt a knot in her throat even mention his name. Charlie noticed and took over.

“When Ash mention she was attracted in me, her and I meet on the rooftop and promised to keep the other safe. And as you saw in the games, we both said we would never forgive ourselves if the other died. And we didn’t want that to happen.” Charlie said. She looked at Jo who all together looked like a mess even mentioning Ash’s name.

* * *

 The two of them lied in the bed on the train as it headed back to Three to let Charlie off. It kinda of sucked the two had to be from different Districts but it was being arranged for Charlie to go down to Twelve because Jo wouldn’t leave Anna. But if she wanted to come up to Three, it was ready for her to do so. Jo gently had her fingers running through Charlie’s hair. Jo didn’t want to lose her just yet. Though the Victor’s tour would be in a couple of months.

“So what are we going to do?” Jo asked.

“Visit each other. I’m excited to come to Twelve and meet your mother and Anna.” Charlie said.

Jo smiled. “I think they are as well.” Charlie sat up and looked at her.

“You know nothing will be the same now right?” she asked. Jo nodded her head as she sat up.

“Yeah…The Capitol is mad at me.” She said.

“Why? Because you forced them to crown two winners?”

“Yeah and they weren’t happy with the berry stunt. Sam said they are seeing it like a giant middle finger. We have to be careful now and with the tour.” Jo looked at her.

“Alright. We can do that. Just act like we’re madly in love like we already are.” Charlie moved and sat ontop of Jo’s lap which made her grin.

“We’re not there yet. I just got you but I don’t plan on losing you anytime soon.” Jo said as Charlie leaned down and kissed her.


	8. A Few Months Later...

Jo sat on the rock in the forest, looking out into the woods. It was her only time to be alone. Unless Dean made an appearance. But after she got back, Sam asked Dean to give her some space so she could readjust. Her bow and arrow was sitting beside her. With her winnings, she didn’t really need to hunt anymore. They could afford food. They could afford Anna’s medicine. For Jo that’s all that really matter. She heard a bustling sound which quickly caused her to get her get her arrow and knock it. Dean came out and held up his hands.

“Jo calm down.” Dean said. Jo lower the bow and let him walk over.

“Sorry.” She muttered.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. Figure I would come to see you before you got attacked by Capitol Fashion. So how are they doing the two with two Victors from different Districts?” He asked as he took a seat beside him.

“Charlie will make a speech here tomorrow. Then we’ll board the train to go to the others. Then when it’s Three, I’ll have to make a speech and I’m scared.” Jo said.

“Because you’ll have to face the families of the others you killed? Jo you had to. To save yourself and to save Charlie. Which by the way, when is she coming?” Jo looked at him.

“She got here yesterday. She was still asleep when I left this morning.” Jo said. Dean nodded his head and looked up at the sky.

“It’s going to snow soon.” He said causing Jo to look up.

“It’ll be nice. Charlie has never seen snow before. She’s excited for when it does snow here.” Jo said.

“You should make her the snow drinks then.” Jo smiled.

“She’s been sitting with Anna and finding out everything she should try while she’s here.” Dean grinned.

“So Ellen and Anna have taken a liking to her already?”

“Yeah. Anna loves her to death. Mostly because Charlie doesn’t really see her as ill. She sees her as Anna like I do.” Dean nodded his head. He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s get you back. I think you’re been out here long enough.” He said. Jo nodded her head as they both got up. Dean noticed the game bag was empty. Dean took it from her which caused her to look up.

“Have you caught anything yet?”

“I have money now to buy food. But I can’t bring myself to release the arrow. Last time I came hunting and shot something, I saw somebody I killed in the arena. Adam came with me that time because Sam didn’t want me alone just yet.” Jo said.

“It’ll get better in time. Sam and Adam went through the same thing and I helped them through both of them.”

“But it took them a while.” Dean nodded his head.

“But you got Charlie. Now let’s get you home to see her.”

Jo nodded as they started to head to the fence that was to separate Twelve and the forest. It was supposed to keep them out but Dean’s father and Jo’s found a hole that was never patched up and they would sneak out to hunt. Then the two had a list of people who they were able to sell to, even the head Peacekeeper was on that list. But Jo couldn’t bring herself to hunt again. But Dean was right, hopefully soon she would be able to.

They went their separate ways with Dean going to the Hob and Jo heading to Victor’s Village. There were twelve houses built and as of right now, only two were in use. When Adam won, he just moved in with Sam because he didn’t want to be alone. The houses were nice and large as well. Jo headed towards Sam and Adam’s. She opened the door and headed straight to the living room. Sam was asleep on the table. Thankfully Adam kept the house clean since Sam didn’t care what happen really. Jo came over and could smell the booze. She shove him.

“Sam. Wake up.” She said. There wasn’t a budge.

Jo found a pitcher and went over to the sink. She filled it up with cold water and walked back over to the drunken man. She tossed it on him and took a couple steps back as Sam shot up, screaming and swinging a knife around. Jo wasn’t surprised he had the knife on him. She waited for him to calm down. He spotted her and pushed his hair back.

“What the hell Jo?” He asked.

“You told me to wake you. If you wanted to be baby, you should have asked your brother.” Jo said.

Sam pointed at her. “You are unlikeable.”

“Well I have a red head who’s in love with me. So I’m likeable to some degree.” Jo said. Sam gave her a look.

“When are they going to be here?” He asked as he took a sip.

“In less than an hour.

Sam nodded. “Alright. I’ll get ready. Charlie is getting ready over here, right?” Jo nodded her head as she started to head out.

Her house was right across from Sam’s. But what made it stand out was the roses that surrounded the house. Jo had to find a talent to keep herself occupied since the games. And because of both Anna and Charlie, she thought of them whenever she saw roses. So she planted them and takes care of them. And she wasn’t allow to say hunting was her talent but she wasn’t able to do it anyways. Plus there was the bar her mother opened up for the miners she helped out. Lucifer wasn’t keen on saying she was a waitress either. Charlie on the other hand took on finishing her education and started to invent. Though after she made Jo’s leg, it was expected. She stepped into the house and started to take off her jacket. She heard footsteps and saw Ellen and Anna step out of the kitchen.

“Joanna, you have some company.” Ellen said with caused Jo to arched her eyebrow. Then the study’s door open and a guy dressed in a black suit stepped out and looked at her.

“Miss Harvelle, please step inside.” Jo looked at him and did as she was told.

Inside the study shocked her. Michael sat in there and was looking at the flower bed by the window. How didn’t she see him? He was dressed like any capitol person would be in the winter. Furs and bright colors. But Michael commonly wore white. He saw Joanna in the reflection of the mirror and smiled.

“These are some beautiful roses.” He said.

“Thank you. I planted them myself.” She said. Michael turned and looked at her.

“Really? Why roses?” He asked as he sat down which caused Jo to do the same.

“Reminded me of Charlie and Anna.” She said. A smile came across his face which made Jo feel uncomfortable.

“The Girl Genius. How is she doing?” He asked.

“Great. She finished her classes and works in her lab when she isn’t here.”

“What is it she’s doing now?”

“She’s an engineer and an inventor. Sometimes she teaches basic math.”

“And you? Have you been able to let go of the arrow yet when you hunt?” Jo’s eyes widen. How did he know she hunt? He smiled as he pulled something out and pressed a button. The scene of Charlie and her with the berries popped up. Jo took a deep breathe in.

“This was a first you know. Never had someone like this happen. I wonder if you might have tried to kill Charlene this way so you could be with your sister.” He looked at her.

“No. I wanted to be with Charlie and I didn’t want either of us to die.”

“Really? Because it doesn’t look like you love her.” He said flipping to an interview. Jo looked shut down and looking at the floor while Charlie looked at her.

“Now I wonder how people feel about this. Because there are quite a few people who think this is all fake and your berry stunt was to rebel against us. Now Miss Harvelle, do you want to be in a war?” He asked.

“No sir. I don’t.” He smiled again.

“Good. Then what should we do about this? Hm?”

“I don’t know sir.”

“I have an idea. Would you like to hear it?” Jo nodded her head.

“Make people believe you are madly in love with her. And do it within the victory tour.” He said standing up. He came over and leaned in to her ear.

“Make me believe or otherwise people will die.” Jo smelt blood on his breathe and wanted to make her puke. He left the room and she just sat there.

It wasn’t her fault during the interview she shut down. She didn’t like being on camera. But President Garrison wouldn’t have believed it. She started to wring her hands a bit as Ellen came in.

“So what did he want?” Jo looked at her.

“Just to talk before the tour started. He does it with the victors.” She said.

“Alright. Should get showered before Charlie gets back and everyone shows up.” Jo nodded her head.

She headed up to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went to the shower and turned it on as she started to undress. She sat down and took her leg off like she did every time she showered or took a bath. It was waterproof but Jo personally didn’t like getting it wet. She sat down in the shower and just sat there with her eyes closed. Her mind went straight to Garrison.

Who could she tell? Charlie and her mother would both worry. Then there was Gabrirel. She was able to confide in him for many things and whenever Charlie was about to come, she would call him for ideas on what to do. The two got close and it helped with the telephone that came with the house. Then there was Dean but he would off the edge if she told him. Adam and her weren’t that close so Sam was all that was left. It would have to soon.

Her mind snapped back when she heard the door downstairs open and heard Charlie. This only made Jo wash herself quickly. Then she relised she couldn’t reach her leg. She groaned. This was a common habit of hers.

“Charlie!” She called out. She heard footsteps and saw Charlie appeared in the door way and gave her a look.

“Jo, you need to stop this. Everytime I’m here, you do this.” Charlie said getting her leg.

“It’s not like I do it on purpose.” Jo said as Charlie came over and attached it to her.

“It’s waterproof. Wear it in the shower.” Charlie said turning off the water. She helped Jo up and wrapped a towel around her.

“I love how you don’t even react to me naked anymore.” Jo said with a smirk causing Charlie to grin.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked, on your be-.” Jo stopped her with a kiss. She broke it and looked at her.

“My sister is home. We’re not talking about that.” Charlie smiled as Gabriel came up and looked at the two.

“She left her leg out to where she couldn’t get it didn’t she?” He asked which caused Jo to bite her bottom lip.

“Yes.” Charlie said which caused him to laugh. Jo looked at him.

“Shut up Gabe.” She said. Gaberiel stopped and looked at Jo.

“Alright Princess. Let’s get you ready for everyone.” He said. Jo nodded her head and walked out of the bathroom. 

* * *

 

Hours later they had finished getting Jo ready. She basically had to sit through everything that happen for the games again. As well as hearing the same things as last time. Like why her eyebrows were a mess or the spilt ends in her hair or complaining about the amount of dirt under her nails. Then when Luicfer came into the room to talk about the agenda, Jo really wanted to kill herself. But Anna came in to do school work and watch Jo. Which had Jo answering questions to help her along and to keep her to pay attention.

Then Gabriel came in with the outfit that Jo was going to be wearing. Black pants with a black overcoat. He had a grey sweater with black pants, black leather boots with a cream scarf and a red coat to wear over it. He gave her a grey scarf to wear with it as well. He walked with her to the door and saw Anna and Ellen had the window open to watch. Lucifer was at the door already waiting to let it open. Jo could hear the music and Crowley’s voice outside the door. Then she heard both hers and Charlie’s named said which cause Luicfer to open the door.

“Smile Joanna.” He said as Jo started down.

Joanna forced a smile until she saw Charlie and a real smile came on her face. She was dress similar to hear but had a blue coat and a brown scarf but was wearing earmuffs. Plus her hair was pulled back. Jo walked towards her up till they got close, her robotic leg went out for a second and caused her to fall. Charlie tried to catch her but fell ontop of her. They started to laugh and looked at each other before they started to kiss.

“Ladies, you have plenty of time for that.” They heard Crowley. The broke the kiss and Charlie helped Jo up.

“Sorry Crowley.” Jo said.

“We haven’t seen each other in a couple of weeks.” Charlie said.

“Well you two get to spent plenty of time for the new couple of weeks and so forth. So how have you two been doing?” He asked as Charlie pulled Jo close to her so she wouldn’t fall again.

“Great. If it wasn’t for the Capitol we would have never meet.” Charlie said.

“Though fighting to the death isn’t the best idea of a first date.” Jo said which cause Crowley to laugh.

“I wouldn’t say so either. Now we can’t wait to see you two on the tour and then here in the Capitol.”

“We can’t wait to be in the Capitol.” Charlie said as the two smiled. They saw the camera’s shut down and Lucifer’s voice.

“And that’s it everyone.” He said as Harry came out of Sam’s house. Charlie tool off the earmuffs and looked at Jo.

“Tomorrow we start the tour.” She said. Jo nodded her head.


	9. The Tour

Jo headed over to Sam’s house to talk to him about Garrsion. Charlie was getting ready at her place so she wasn’t going to mention it near her. Jo opened the door and walked in. She found all three Winchesters in the living room. Adam had his back to her and turned to face her.

“You need something Jo?” Dean asked. Guess she was stuck to talk to all three.

“I need to talk to Sam but all of you could help.” She said coming over and taking a seat.

“What is it?” Sam asked. Jo bit her bottom lip.

“Present Garrsion came and visited me today. He doesn’t believe I love Charlie. He wants me to convince him and everyone else.” She said. The brothers shifted in their seats in a protective manner.

“What happens if you don’t?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure he may try to kill everyone. Mom, Ellen, Charlie.” She said. Sam nodded his head and sighed.

“Then we’re going to have to work on your presences. We’re going to have to sell it on this tour.” He said.

“I just don’t like to being on camera.” Jo said.

“We know. But you’re going to have to act like you’re fine.” Adam said. Jo sighed and lowered her head.

“Jo listen, we’ll get through this. Don’t worry.” Dean said.

“Guess we’ll start now. Though the question is, should we tell Charlie?” Adam asked.

“No. Charlie shows she loves me. It’s me who needs to show it.” Jo said.

“Then let’s start and not worry Charlie.” Dean said.

* * *

Jo and Sam were in the back compartment, working on Jo’s camera skills. Charlie didn’t have an idea except. She assumed Sam and her were going over each district’s customs like she was doing with Harry. Sam could tell Jo was nervous about it. She had every right to. The speech in Twelve went well, mostly because it was Charlie speaking and Jo just had to stand there. Sam told her to look at Charlie and smile. And Jo did it the whole time.

Sam looked at her. “You think you can do it in Elven?” He asked

Jo nodded her head. “I think I can...Do you?” She asked.

“Yeah. You can because you love Charlie. You need to learn to show it.” Sam said. Jo took a deep breathe through her nose as the door opened. Lucifer came out.

“We’re about to pull up. We need to get you dressed Joanna.” He said. Jo nodded her head as she got up.

She followed Lucifer to her room where she found Gabriel waiting for her. He gave her the clothes to put on. Once she had them on, he put light make-up on and told her to keep her hair down.

“You ready?” He asked.

“No. I can’t function on TV so what makes you think I can do the tour?” Jo asked.

“Because your the girl on fire.” Jo scoffed. “Listen to me. You were able to do the interviews with Crowley before and after the games. And you hated it. You can do this.”

Jo sighed. “Alright.” She said which caused him to smile.

“Good. Now go see Charlie before you two make your appearance.” He said. Jo gave him a slight smile before she left.

She walked down the corridors and found Charlie’s room. They had their own but Charlie came in slept in Jo’s room with her. Charlie was already dressed but had her glasses on and was working on who knows what. She came over and sat down beside Charlie who noticed her and smiled.

“Hey.” She said as she gave Jo a kiss.

“Hey. What you doing?” Jo asked as she looked at the notebook and saw mostly mathical equations.

“Math. Just working on my brain.” Jo looked at her.

“Your strange. You know that right?” She asked.

“Yeah but that’s what happens when you're a brainiac and you need to keep your mind healthy.” Charlie said causing Jo to grinned. She put her head on her shoulder and looked out the window. They went into a tunnel and Jo watched the lights in it. Then out of nowhere, she saw a red arrow painted on the wall and it was gone like that. she sat up which caused Charlie to look at her.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Did you see it?” Jo asked looking at her.

“See what?” Jo shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

“Nevermind. I have to be seeing things.” Jo said. Charlie put down the pad and took ahold of Jo’s hands.

“You’re stressed. Relax.” Jo looked at her.

“It’s the tour. Having to talk infront of people.” She said.

“We can do it. Don’t worry.” She said as the train pulled up to the station.

Harry came and got them to get to their City Hall. When they came out on the station platform, no one but where were called peacekeeper were there. The two of them both heard Lucifer and Harry complain about no one being there. They were lead to some military issued vans and put them in. Jo and Charlie had Sam, Castiel, and Lucifer in theirs. As the vehicle took off, Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out some note cards.

“Harry and I wrote your speeches. Just read off the note cards and smile.” He said handing them to Jo.

“Want me to read them?” Charlie asked looking at her. Jo bite her bottom lip.

“No. I can.” Jo said.

“You sure? You get nervous often.” She said.

“Yeah. I need to be able to do it during the tour right?” She asked. Charlie gave her a smile and nodded her head.

They came to the back of the town hall and were lead inside. Jo looked around the building. It was at chances, the most decent building in the District. They were lead to a study and Jo sat down and looked over the note cards before they went out. Her hands shook slightly as she read. It didn’t take them long to wait. The two of them were lead to the front doors and they both stood there. Jo could hear the echos of the microphone announcing their arrival.

The doors open and Jo looked out onto the crowd as they walked. All somber faces. She noticed most of them had dark skin. But it was the expressions they had made her even more nervous. She saw the large screens with the faces of the tributes  and their families in front of them. She couldn’t remember their names for the life of her. She walked up to the mic and held the card in her hand. She was shaking badly to the point she couldn’t even read the cards. Charlie noticed and came over and placed her hand ontop of Jo’s and took them. Jo looked at her and saw Jo gave her a comforting look which caused her to smile. Jo sleared her throat before she started to speak.

“Charlene and I wanna share with you our victory and our gratitude to the Capitol for bringing us together. It was the bond of true love, forged in the principles of the games, that was our greatest prize. For it’s love, and true love, that allows us all to bare our hardships,” Jo felt Charlie kiss her on the head to help her keep going, “That mends the heart, and vanishes loneliness, and gives meaning to our lives. We also want to share with you the sorrow of your losses. The tributes of this district will reign as noble warriors through our honor to their families and prayer to their people. We are all of us united, both victors and vanquished, and serving a common purpose. Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem forever.” She said. Jo looked up and saw someone held up the three finger salute. Soon enough everyone held up their fingers doing the same and the Peacekeepers headed out to the first person to hold up the fingers. Both of them looked and saw it was an older man and then the two of them were being pushed back in. Jo watched them force the guy to the stage.

“Hey leave him alone!” Jo said.

Last thing she saw before the doors were close was a gun placed on his head. Sam and Castiel headed out as a gunfire went off. Jo’s eyes widen as Charlie covered her mouth. Sam grabbed Jo before she dropped to the ground and looked at them.

“Come on.” He said pulling her into a room and Charlie followed. Sam put Jo in a chair as she started to cry.

“What’s going on?” Charlie said.

“They shot him!” Jo yelled.

“Why?”

“Because of us!” Jo said.

Charlie looked at her. “What?” She said.

Sam looked at her and then at Castiel. “Some people think Jo’s stunt with the berries is a sign of rebellion and her love for you is fake. But it’s that she has more social anxiety on camera and talking to people. She was shaking before she spoke.” Sam said. Charlie looked at Jo which caused the blonde to look at her.

“Garrison is the one who thinks it’s all fake. And I’m sure he will kill my family if I don’t make him believe I love you.” Jo said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She said.

“Because it’s clear that you love me.” Jo said.

“So? My family is on the line too.”

“Your father is dead and your mother is in a coma!” Jo snapped. Charlie’s eyes widen before she walked off.

“What the hell Jo?!” Sam said before Jo got up and went after her.

“Charlie! I’m sorry!” Jo said as she caught up to her. She grabbed her wrist and Charlie glared at her.

“You had no right.” She said.

“I know I’m sorry. I’m falling apart. Please.” Jo said as her tears fell. Charlie looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. Jo was a mess. And all of this wasn’t helping her. Jo cried into Charlie as she wrapped her arms around her.

“He was shot because of me.” She said.

“It’s okay. We’re going to have to get through this.” She lifted Jo’s head up and looked at her as she wiped the tears away.

“We’ll make them believe. Alright? We can do it.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head before Charlie kissed her.

* * *

The two victors and their mentors sat on the train. They were heading to the Capitol to finish the tour. Each District was different. Most of them did the three finger salute, even in Three. Eight seemed more rowdy for them. But in One and Two, they booed and screamed in rage when they say Jo. She killed all four of the tributes. But they all feared that it didn’t work.

With each speech, the two show physical affection to each other. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s arms and would kiss her on the head and Jo would hold Charlie’s hand and looked would stare at her. They would kiss after each mention of true love. Though Jo still shook but would calm down after she felt Charlie’s touch. Sam said it looked like they truly loved each other. But still they had the fear.

“...so what shall we do?” Castiel said.

“I don’t know.” Sam said. Jo looked at them then at Charlie.

“What about getting married?” She asked. They all looked at them.

“Would they even let us? With us, being you know, gay?” Charlie asked.

“It’s a good idea and I don’t know.” Sam said.

“They might let us with being victors. And everyone likes a happy ending. We’re a love story.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her.

“Let’s do it. We’re going to be together for a long time.” Charlie said with a smile. Jo looked at her and smiled.

“Question is when?” Sam asked.

“When we go to Crowley before we get to Garrison’s house.” Jo said.

“You’ve thought this through.” Sam said.

“I’m forced to now right. I basicly have anxiety attacks on the stage so my mind wanders off.” Jo said. Sam nodded his head.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” He said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech Jo gives is own by Lions Gate Films cause I took it from Catching Fire movie


	10. Parties, Floggs, and Plans

The two walked down the walkway with Harry and Lucifer leading them. The two of them were dressed in bright clothes. Charlie was in a blue and black scheme dress that was a bit tight on her while Jo had a red and gold theme going. Both looked a bit uncomfortable. Harry and Lucifer on the hand looked excited. Both were going on about the party and how the two had never been to one. Charlie felt Jo’s hand lace her finger in between hers. She was nervous. Charlie looked at her through the make-up on her face.

“It’s going to be fine.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

They came to the party and they saw the decoration. They went all out. Then again this was at President Garrison's house. He was going to go big. Especially with two winners. The escorts brought them towards the front where everyone applauded them. The two gave them smiled and Jo pulled Charlie closer to her. Soon a spotlight went onto a balcony and Michael Garrison came out. The anthem started to play as the applauded directed to him. He gave them a smile and held up a glass.

“Hello. Thank you all for coming. We here to celebrate our two Tributes and their victory. And to congratulate them on their marriage. I am willing to help pay for it as well so this special moment is made even more special. Let us enjoy the night.” He said. His eyes went to them and the girls knew it worked. The marriage work. Jo mouthed a thank you to him which got a nod from him.

When it died down, Charlie leaned to her. “It worked.” She said.

“Yep. We saved our family.” Jo said.

They walked into the garden and they, mostly Jo, was taken by the amount of food. Jo had never seen this much of food in her life. Charlie smirked at Jo’s reaction as she started to walk over towards it. Jo grabbed a plate and looked around as she added food onto it. Charlie stopped her.

“Stop. You’ll make yourself sick.” Charlie said.

“I want to try everything.” Jo said as she picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

“I figure. But you can’t eat everything.” Charlie said.

“But…”

“But nothing.” She said with a laugh as Jo kept eating.

After a bit, Jo looked like she was done and Charlie as she ate some of the cookies herself. They noticed Lucifer coming over with someone. He had a brown beard and hair slicked back. He wore a black suit with a white button up. Lucifer looked a bit happy as they came over.

“Joanna, Charlene, I want you to meet Robert Singer. He’s a dear friend and a former game-maker.” He said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Charlie said as they shook hands with him.

“Pleasure to meet the two of you. You two make a beautiful couple. And congratulations on your engagement.” He said.

“Thank you.” Jo said as she noticed the music.

“Wanna dance Charlie?” Jo asked looking at her. Charlie smiled.

“Sure.” She said. Jo took her by the hand.

“Excuse us. Nice to meet your Robert.” Jo said as they walk towards the dance area. Jo smiled as they started to dance. Charlie looked around as they dance.

“You have to say it is beautiful.” Charlie said.

“Are you talking about me or you?” Jo asked with a smile.

“Hm...Both are good but I mean the house and the garden.” Charlie said.

Jo looked around. “Not my thing.”

“You like the forest.”

“Yeah. I wanted to run away and take my mom and Anna with me. We could do it with me hunting. But Anna’s meds.” Charlie smiled and gave her a kiss.

“I love how you put family first.” She said which caused Jo to smile.

“You go first before me too.” Jo said as Robert came over.

“Hello, I was hoping I can cut in and share a dance with Miss Harvelle.” He said. Charlie looked at Jo.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” She said. Jo nodded as Charlie left and the two took position.

“So Mr. Singer, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Bobby please. Mr. Singer was my father. And like Lucifer said, I was a former game-maker.” He said.

“Hm. Such a wonderful career.” Bobby said.

“Guess that’s why Raphael loved the job.”

“Till he ate some berries.” Jo looked at him. Garrison must had force him to ate some of the nightlock because he couldn’t get one of them dead.

“...Then who’s replacing him?” She asked.

“I choose to come out of retirement. Not the most secure job.” Bobby said.

“Then why come back?”

“Because it’s creative.” He said.

The music stopped and Jo watch him pull out his pocket watch and noted the arrow in it. The arrow that was her pin. It flashed and then disappeared. Jo didn’t want to think much about it but it had become popular with her win. Chances were it was a fashion statement. He closed it and looked at her.

“Well I must be going. Secret meeting.” He said giving her a smile. Jo nodded her head.

“I see. Thank you for the dance.” Jo said. He gave her a slight bow before he left.

* * *

Jo bolted up from sleeping in Charlie’s arms. She was still having nightmare from each kill and Ash’s death. She rubbed her forehead before she looked down at Charlie. She was passed out asleep. Charlie didn’t get nightmares as often as she did. Jo got out of the bed and left the room. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a while.

Jo walked along the train and came to a stop seeing a door opened some. She looked in and saw news footage. Fire and people fighting. She looked on the screen and saw it said District 8. She arched an eyebrow before she was noticed and the door was closed. Jo took a deep breathe in.

When they got to Three, Charlie went back so she could see her mother for a while before she would come back to Twelve to work on the wedding. She didn’t tell Charlie about the footage she saw. She had enough with making the wedding work. This left Jo by herself for the rest of the ride.

When she got back to Twelve, the wedding planning started. Jo tried to escape many times from the chaos. And that was she went to Sam and Adam’s house. It had been weeks since it started and Charlie would call her if she was able to escpae the planning herself. Now she sat at the Winchester’s as Adam poured her a glass of alcohol. The brother noticed her acting shut out a bit more.

“Everything okay?” Adam asked. Jo looked at them and shook her head no.

“I saw something on the train.” She said.

“What?” Sam asked.

Jo took a deep breath in. “I saw what I think was a riot taking place in Eight.” The brother looked at her.

“What?” Adam said.

“Yeah. When we were there, everything was fine and now riots.” Jo said as Dean came in.

“What’s this I hear about a riot?” he asked.

“There’s a riot taking place in Eight.” Sam said. Dean looked at them.

“Bout time. We need a revolution. Why not fight back?” Dean asked.

“Because it will lead to war Dean. And I don’t want to start a war at all. And I don’t want to fight in one.” Jo looked up at him.

“So? Look at how we all live! People here can barely eat enough here. Plus the games. That is hell.” Dean said.

“The Capitol will kill us if we even try.” Jo said.

“You know I would figure you of all people would be for something like this. You’ve watch Anna suffer. You were going to have to die in her place and so Charlie could live. Now you’re just their puppet.” Dean said.

“That’s enough Dean.” Sam said. Dean looked at his brother before he left. Jo sat there for a bit before she left.

She needed to go for a walk. Dean had a point. She was a Capitol puppet. She became one the moment she volunteered. She heard the snow crunch under her feet with each step. She made her way towards the bar her mother opened up. Ellen wasn’t there working because she was at home with Anna. So she was guessing one of the hires she got on was there.

Jo went inside and took a seat. The only person who would approach her was her mother. So she sat there and looked out the window as someone brought her something to drink. She wouldn’t touch it. Jo sat there for a bit before she noticed people running towards the center. Quickly, she grabbed her jacket and followed them. She followed them to the town square and her eyes widen at the sight.

Dean was attached to a flogging stand. His back was soaked in blood and he look like he was about to pass out. Jo’s eyes went to the Peacekeeper and saw she didn’t recognize him. Their old one Victor would buy meat off of Dean. Did he try to sell his meat off to him and was greeted by this guy? Without even thinking, Jo ran over, putting her hands up.

“STOP!” She screams at the top of her lungs, only to be answered by the whip trying to strike Dean but instead, hitting her in the face. Jo bit her tongue from the pain and looked at him.

“Get out of the way girly.” The Peacekeeper said. Jo got a good look at him. He had short, brown, wild hair with blue eyes. He looked like he would rip you apart in a second.

“...No.” Jo said. He went to raise the whip but was stop by a voice.

“Whoa! Whoa! Easy man.” Jo saw Adam and Sam make their way. Adam came over to Jo as Sam came to the peacekeeper.

“Don’t you recognize her man?” Adam asked. The peacekeeper looked at them as if he didn’t know.

“That’s Joanna Harvelle. The Capitol Darling? The Girl on Fire?” Sam said.

“I don’t care who she is, she interfered with a flogging.” He said.

“Well she isn’t the smartest person out there. The women she is marrying, maybe. But you know who I am and that guy is? I’m Sam Winchester and that’s my brother Adam. Now you’re flogging our brother and I’m pretty sure he has learn his lesson.” Sam said.

“He’s twelve out of twenty.”

“Still. I’m sure he has learn. Now you might be in trouble with the Capitol for marking Joanna’s face right before her wedding photos. But if you let my brother go, we’ll forget about the whole thing. Alright?” Sam asked. The peacekeeper looked at him.

“Fine. Curfew starts now and anyone out of their houses will be shot on sight!” He yelled. The three victors ran over to Dean and pulled him off and started to take him back to Jo’s.

* * *

“How much was seen?” Michael asked as he watch the screen on the hologram.

“It cut off right after she said stop.” Bobby said. Michael stared at the image of Jo.

“She’s becoming a problem. What about Bradbury?” He asked.

“She’s been protecting children from the Peacekeepers through that is expected because she was kinda of orphan at a young age.”

“What did the child do?”

“Stole some bread and Charlene intervened before a flogging started. Joanna is rubbing off of her.” Michael took a deep breathe in.

“Let me see the footage.” He said. Bobby nodded his head and hit a couple of buttons. The new scene was Charlie standing infront of a child and arguing with a peacekeeper until Castiel came in and settled everything.

“Has anyone seen this?” He asked.

“No. Child flogging doesn’t make the air remember?” Bobby said.

“They are becoming symbols of hope.” He said.

“Why not make it that they are one of us? Wedding details then flogging, Charlene teaching, executions. Turn them into one of us.” Bobby said.

“It’s not just them. Their species.” Michael said.

“The victors?”

“Yes. They are power players. They are all beacons of hope.”

“What do you want to do?”

“...Eliminate them starting with Harvelle.” Michael looked at him.

Bobby nodded his head. “You can’t flat out kill her. It would cause more riots. You have to find a way to do it right.” Bobby said. The Present nodded his head and swapped it back to Jo. The gears in his head started to turn.

 

 


	11. The Return

Jo sat in the living room with Ellen and Anna. Charlie was back in Three and had been for the past few weeks. They were waiting for the Capitol announcement for the 75th Hunger Games. But it was a bigger deal. Every twenty-five years, they hosted a special set of the games called the Quarter Quell. The first one was that the Districts got to select who went to the games and the fiftieth was that the numbers were double. But for Jo, she would be a mentor for it and it scared her. Would be the same for Charlie but with them getting married, they weren’t going to let her. They started to hear the Anthem which cause Jo to look at the projection. Garrison stepped up to his stand and gave everyone a smile. Then something caught Jo’s eye and it was him wearing a red rose on his jacket. He goes on about the previous ones. then he came onto this years

“And now we honor our third Quarter Quell,” He held up an envelope with a 75 written on it, “On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors.” He read.

Jo sat there and everything went silent. She was going back. There was no way she could get out of it. Charlie was safe. Jo wasn’t. Slowly, the victor got up and bolted out of the house. She ran. Just ran. She came into a forested section and collapsed. Her hands came over to her mouth as the tears fell down her face.

She was going to lose everything again in her life. There was no way she could get out of it. She was going to marry Charlie and live in Twelve happily. She was going to watch Anna finish school. Maybe even seen one of the Winchesters get marry. But now it’s being ripped away from her.

Jo sat there for hours. She had moved to curl up by a tree. Then it clicked in her head. Charlie wasn’t the only victor of three but she would volunteer to be there with Jo. Without skipping a beat, she got up and headed to the Winchester house. If Charlie was going to be there, she would focus on keeping Charlie safe again. Jo came into the house and saw the Victors in the living room. Dean had to be asleep. they looked at her.

“We got off the phone a couple of minutes ago with Charlie.” Adam said.

“She’s going to volunteer isn’t she?” Jo asked.

“Castiel is going to try and talk her out of it so she can help you from outside the Arena.” Sam said.

Jo nodded her head. “Who’s going in with me?” She asked.

“I am.” Adam said.

“...If Charlie goes in, protect her over me.” Jo looked at them.

“Jo...” The two said at once as Jo started to tear up.

“Charlie doesn’t deserve this. She lives and I die. Got it? She’ll take care of mom and Anna. Just promise me you’ll make sure she lives.” Jo said as a tear fell down her face.

Adam nodded his head. “I’ll make sure she lives. Don’t worry.” Adam said.

“Thank you.” She said.

* * *

The Peacekeepers walked with Jo, Adam, and Sam towards the stage. It took Jo forever to get out of her room. They came up to it and the three took their spots. Jo say Anna, Ellen and Dean out there. She turned and saw Lucifer standing there. His pink hair has turn gold and he wore a suit that had butterflies on it. He looked at Jo and looked genuinely sad. He forced on a smile on.

“Welcome to the seventy-fifth Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your favor. As always Ladies first.” Lucifer went to a bowl that had only one piece of paper in it. Jo’s name. He pulled it out and opened it. Lucifer had tears in his eyes as he looked over at Jo. She was his victor.

“Our female victor is Joanna Harvelle.” The moment she heard her name, a tear fell down her face. Lucifer put the paper down and went over to the other bowl.

“Now for the gentlemen.” He reached into the bowl.

“And our male victor is Samuel Winchester.”

“I volunteer as tribute.” Adam said. The brother gave each other a look.

“Very Well. You’re tributes from District Twelve. Adam Milligan and Joanna Harvelle.” Lucifer said. Jo looked out and she watch Dean, Anna, and Ellen raised their three fingers up. A salute goodbye. And good luck. Everyone else followed their lead.

Next thing the two knew, Peacekeeprs pushed them into the city hall and then to the trains. Jo didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to them. When the train took off, Jo stared out the window in the main room. Adam and Sam had walked away to speak with Lucifer and Gabriel. It had to be associated with Charlie. She looked down at her hands as she fought back the tears again. She saw them come out and Gabriel came over to Jo.

“Hey kiddo. We’ll do everything we can to help you.” He said.

“Help Charlie instead.” Jo said.

“Right now, we don’t know what happen at three. And they aren’t letting us see the broadcast on the train.” Sam said as Lucifer picked up a bottle and poured it’s contents into glasses.

“Well for now we need to show that we are a team and I was thinking wearing something gold. Jo has her pin and I have my hair. I think we can count Gabriel’s eyes.” Lucifer said as he handed everyone a drink. Jo had put hers back on the table, not really in the mood to drink.

“Then what about these two?” Gabriel asked.

“Well I was thinking of a bangle for Sam and a necklace for Adam. We can talk about it later. But now we are Team Twelve. Jo, you deserve much better than this. I was hoping for the wedding to happen so much. You were going to make a beautiful bride.” Lucifer started to tear up. Jo gave him a smile.

“Thank you.” she said. Lucifer smiled and wiped his eye. Jo knew he cared about her. During the tour he always made sure charlie and her were happy and had alone time. And the flower hobby she had was suggested to her by him. He watched out for her. He pulled himself together.

“Alright. Guess we should start working on getting sponsors. I’m sure many from Three will help because of the engagement to Charlie.” Lucifer said.

“Yeah. Plus Adam got alot because he’s was the pretty boy of his Games.” Sam said.

“We’ll have to pull out all the stops. Hopefully we’ll find out who’s been reaped soon.” Gabriel said.

* * *

Jo stood by the horse for the prada, petting it and feeding it sugar cubes. She wasn’t even allow to know if Charlie was there or not still. None of them were. It was pissing her off. she was in her outfit for it. It was a black sparkling dress with a cloth shaped like a Y around her neck and connecting to her dress.There were other thin pieces holding it up as well. Her bangs were pulled back into the rest of curls. She had a bit of heavy eye make-up and some came out the corner of her eyes and a bit of a swirl.

“Joanna Harvelle. My you're prettier in person.” Jo turn her head and saw one of the fellow victors standing there.

Gadreel Cage. District 4. He was the youngest person to win the games at fourteen. It was one of the most talk about games. He wasn’t taken seriously until he had a spear in his hand. But he got enough sponsors that he was given a Trident. Then he became a force to be reckoned with. His brown hair was push back and all he wore was a net around his waist that had starfish and hooks in it. As well as seaweed. Thankfully there was some fabric to cover his gronin. Jo was sure people would go nuts over him. Adam might have been the pretty boy but Gadreel was the most wanted.

“Gadreel Cage. What do I owe the pleasure?” She asked. Gadreel held up some sugar cubes.

“Want a sugar cube Joanna? They are for the horses but this might be the last time I’ll taste sugar.” He said with a smirk.

“No. But I’ll love to borrow that outfit. I’m sure Charlie will go nuts over it.” She said.

“Well I think you look terrifying in yours. What happen to the pretty girl in the dresses?”

“I outgrew them.”

“Shame. If it wasn’t for the Quell, you could have made it out like a bandit. Money, jewels, everything. You and Charlie would have lived wonderfully.

“I didn’t need them. What did you do with yours?”

“Oh I haven’t use money in years.”

“Then how do people pay you for your pleasure?”

Gadreel smiled and stepped closer. “Secrets. Got any that’s worth my time? Hm Girl on Fire?”

“Well I’m an open book but people seem to know them before I do.” Jo looked at him.

“Well pitty. Sorry this cancel your wedding. I’m sure it was destivating. But looks like you have more company. I’ll see you later Girl on Fire.” Gadreel ate the cube and walked away. Jo arched an eyebrow and turned.

Charlie stood there with a slight smile on her face. She was in a white outfit with bulb stubbs all over it. And Jo noticed her hair was cut short and combed neatly. Jo bit her bottom lip and teared up.

“Don’t you dare tell me…” She said.

“...I volunteered.” Jo fought the tears harder.

“You idiot! You were suppose to take care of Anna!” Jo said as Charlie pulled her into a hug.

“I know but I couldn’t let you go in there alone.” She said as Jo gripped her tightly.

“I rather be there alone then you be here.” Jo said.

“Still.” Charlie said as Adam, Sam, and Gabriel came over.

“Charlie…” Sam said with a heavy heart. They let go and looked at them.

“I couldn’t stand by and watch her die.” Charlie said. The three nodded, understanding.

“I need to get to my chariot. On the roof?” Charlie asked. Jo nodded her head.

“On the roof.” Charlie gave her a kiss before she walked away. Jo looked at them.

“Remember what you promised me.” She said.

“I know. Let’s get you on there.” Sam said. Jo got on the chariot and Adam afterwards. Gabriel handed them the flame.

“Now don’t smile. Show them you aren’t here for fun. You’re here to fight and to win. Nothing cheery. You’re to act like you’re above everyone else.” He said.

“When should we light out suits?” Adam asked.

“Right before you got out. It’ll act like burning coal.” Gabriel said. Adam nodded his head. He looked at Jo. She had to be breaking inside after knowing Charlie volunteered and that she had no choice but to do the games. Adam sighed.

* * *

Jo sat on the roof as she waited for Charlie. Once again, she was the hit at the parade. Then again, Gabriel knew what he was doing with their outfits. When they parade was over, Sam went to lead Adam and Jo back to their rooms, both familiar to them. But the Tribute from seven joined them in the elevator. Meg Masters. Jo remembered her winning. She made everyone think she was weak and defenseless. But when it came down to the final five, she slaughter them with her axes. Her stylist made her wear a dress that looked like tree bark which caused Jo to notice alot of the tributes tried to stand out with their outfits. Had to be because of Gabriel. When she got in with them, she started to talk about her outfit and then started to strip out of it. Jo turned twenty shades of red while Sam and Adam grinned as they watched.

Then she made her way up to the roof and had been waiting for Charlie for close to an hour. She sat there, messing with a piece of string she found. Jo didn’t noticed Charlie sit down beside her. When she looked at her, she looked like she wanted to cry but couldn’t. Charlie reached over and took ahold of her hand, holding it tight.

“...You promised me you would take care of Anna for me.” Jo said.

“I know but I wanted to make sure you live this time. Because you would be so lost without me in the arena.” Charlie said which made Jo grin a bit.

“Still,” Jo looked at her, “I don’t want to risk losing you in there again. It almost happen with Ruby.”

“Jo, I almost lost you several times last year. And like I said before, I can’t let you go in there alone.” She said.

Jo frowned. Honestly, she would do the same thing if Charlie was reaped and there was another female in 12, she would volunteer as well. She gripped onto her hand a bit more at the thought. Charlie looked at her and kissed her on the check.

“Don’t worry. Alright? I’m here beside you.” She said. Jo smiled.

“Alright. So why did you cut your hair?”

“Figure it would be easier for the arena. Plus it makes me look more intimidating.” Charlie said. Jo laughed alittle. She took her hand and kissed it.

“It kinda of sucks we can’t get marry now.” She said.

“It does. But you don’t have to wear the dress which I know you hated.” Charlie said.

“Yeah.”

She held onto Charlie as she looked up at the sky. This could be the last time she spend time with Charlie like this.

 

 


	12. Making Allies

Jo and Adam sat in the living room as Sam walked over to them. The Capitol borns left for the day. So it was all the twelve people were left in the apartment. Sam was finally able to get ahold of the reaping ceremony finally and he was going to go over with all the victors with the two. The two looked at Sam as he picked up the remote.

“Did they tell you why we weren’t allow to see it earlier?” Adam asked.

“Air of mystery. Now let’s go over to them shall we?” He said as he hit play.

The first two they saw seemed closed. The guy had short, brown hair and mathcing brown eyes. The girl had long blonde hair  and bright blue eyes. Both were dressed as typical District One fashion. Jo crossed her arms as Adam looked at them.

“Lilith and Dick. Cousins who won a year after the other. Very vicious and deadly though they look like nice wonderful people.” Sam said.

“One, Two, and Four we’ll have to worry about.” Jo said which caused the brother to nod their head. Sma hit another button and they saw the Two victors.

The girl had bright red hair with green eyes and the guy had very short black hair with brown eyes that looked close to death. They both had grins on their faces and hands up in the air. They looked happy to go back to the arena.

“Alistair and Abaddon. Siblings.  Five year difference in their win. Alistair won with a knife and Abaddon stabbed people in the eyes.”

“Explains why her nails are so sharp.” Adam said.

“Yeah.” Sam said as he changed it to Charlie and Castiel.

“Did Castiel volunteer with Charlie?” Adam asked.

“Yes. He sees her in a father-daughter deal and he did it the same reason why Charlie volunteer. He couldn’t let her go in alone.” Sam looked at Jo.

“He’s going to make sure she lives then.” Jo said which cause Sam to nod his head slowly.

“Yeah.” He flipped to Four’s and the first thing they saw was Gadreel.

“Gadreel Cage.” Jo said.

“Yep. Won the games at the youngest ever at fourteen. Very humble.” Sam said.

“You’re joking.” Jo said.

“Yeah. He’s a peacock. Capitol Darling. Everyone loves him here. Charming smile, smart, very skilled in combat. Just don’t go near water with him.” Gadreel said. Then they saw a brown hair girl start to break down and an older women with grey and brown hair pointed to herself, like she was saying pick me.

“Who’s that?” Adam asked.

“Noami. She was Gadreel’s mentor and practically raised him.” Sam said.

“She’s old. I’m sure when the time comes, he’ll let her die.” Jo said.

“Well it’ll be a shame. Naomi is a sweet lady. Firm but sweet.” Sam said.

Sam went over all the other victors. The morphlings for Six who were always on drugs but won their games by hiding. Meg and her male victor. Everyone and Sam went into details as much as he could. Adam and Sam hand the upper hand and knew who some of them were. Jo only knew Charlie. She was on the short end of the stick. Adam told her she would need to make herself look good and get the others to like her.

* * *

Jo showed up to the training center later than Adam on the first day. Sam had pulled her aside and gave her a plan for the day. Like last time she had to hid her talents. This time she needed to show off and be a threat. And she couldn’t spend all the training sessions with Charlie again this time. She walked in and saw people were already scattered about. The Career Victors were training with weapons, Castiel was at a survival spot and Charlie was working on hand to hand combat. When she came to twelve, Dean and her would teach Charlie how to defend her self. And as Jo watched Charlie fight the guy in the padded suit and slam him him to the ground, she grinned. She wasn’t the weak little girl last time. Jo walked over to her.

“You’ve improve.” She said as Charlie smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

“Yeah.” She said as she kissed Jo. The blonde put her hand on Charlie and rubbed her arm.

“I’m going to work on knots. Keep beating this poor guy.” She said.

“Alright.” Charlie said with a nod.

Jo walked away and headed over to the station. She found various rope tied to rods with instructions on how to tied them. She started to work on them as Gadreel came over to her. He gave her a smirk as he started to work on them with her. Jo gave him a side eye and watched him tie the knot quickly into a noose. He put it around her neck.

“This is more fitting for the games.” He said before making a gagging sound. Jo bit her bottom lip and grinned. Gadreel put the noose down and looked at Charlie.

“I bet you’re fiancee will be a force to be reckoned with. I wonder if she’ll be ready to kill.” He said.

“That’s not of your concern.” she said as she worked. Gadreel nodded his head.

“Alright.” Gadreel gave her a grin before he walked away. Jo looked and saw he had done a couple of other knots. And they were some Jo had issue with herself.

After a bit, Jo left the knots and saw the fishing station. She notice Naomi was over there working. Jo walked over and noticed the fish hook she was making. It was beautiful. But then again she was from Four and many people from there had that skill. Naomi noticed her and gave her a smile. Jo smiled a bit uneasy and pointed to the hook.

“That’s beautiful.” Jo said. Naomi gave her a smile. She gently touch Jo on the shoulder then pointed to Charlie. Jo looked at her.

“Charlie?” She asked. Naomi nodded and took Jo’s hand and made a motion over her ring finger.

“Oh the wedding not taking place. We’re both sad about it. I think Charlie is more than I am.” She said. Naomi gave her a look like she was asking why.

“She would have a family when we got married.” Jo looked at the fish hook.

“Can you show me how to make one and I can show you how to hunt?” Jo asked. Naomi nodded her head.

After a while, Jo walked to the archery range with Naomi. She grabbed a bow and arrow and went to give Naomi it. She shook her head no and Jo nodded her head. Jo put the quiver on and went to the computer. She hit some buttons before she stepped in. Jo walked to the platform and pulled out a arrow and knotted it as she heard a countdown. Then she started to see holographs of people running to attack her. Jo fired each arrow and quickly reloaded when she saw a new one appeared.

It was really the first time in a while she was able to let the arrow fly. Maybe because for once it was a living person or creature. She finished up and started to hear clapping. She turned and saw all the victors were there and Naomi was the one clapping. Charlie had a giant smile on her face as well as Adam. They both knew it had been a while since she fired. And Charlie’s smile made it better for her.

* * *

Jo, Adam and Charlie were eating dinner. Charlie was granted permission to come eat with Jo. Sam came in and looked at them. He had been talking to the other victors. Mostly to see about Allies.

“So the majority of the victors want you to be their ally.” Sam said. Adam and Charlie smiled as Charlie took ahold of her hand.

“Because she practice her archery which was nice to see because you were struggling with it as well.” Charlie said as Sam sat down.

“So who do you want beside these two?” He asked.

“Castiel.” Jo said.

“He would clearly be our ally.” Adam said.

“and Naomi.” The three of them looked at her.

“Really?” Adam said, “She’s going to be the quickest to die.”

“Fine then no one.” Jo said. Sam stood up.

“I’ll tell them you’re still thinking.” He said.

Adam looked at Jo. “Why have the weaker ones as your allies?”

“You’re saying Charlie’s weak?” Jo asked.

“What? No. We taught her how to fight.” Adam said.

“Yet she was my ally in the previous game and she was one of the weakest but she kept me alive.” Jo said. Charlie looked at them and kept quite.

“So you look at those who can help you survive?” He asked.

“Yeah. But you have an issue with it so nevermind.” Jo said before she got up and left. Charlie looked at Adam.

“You know she had no choice but to do this?” Charlie said.

“I had a fifty-fifty chance. You chose to do this.”

“For her. I did this for her Adam. Let her pick the allies.” Charlie said. Adam let out a sigh and rubbed his face.


	13. Bombs being dropped

It was the assessment. Everyone was sitting in the room and Jo’s eyes kept on Charlie. Even though she wasn’t suppose to, she got up and went over to her. Castiel noticed and stood up and walked back to Adam as Jo took a seat. Charlie smiled as Jo took ahold of her hand. Jo didn’t know why but she felt a bit more nervous around and Charlie could see it. The District 3 victor brushed some of Jo’s hair out of her face.

“It’s going to be fine.” She said.

“I know. Just nervous like last time. Do you have the idea what you are doing?” She asked.

Charlie shrugged. “Don’t know. I’ll figure it out when I get in there. What about you?”

“I dunno. I don’t think archey will look good repeated.” Jo said.

“You’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” Charlie gave her a kiss. Jo smiled.

“Mind if I stay here till you go?” She asked.

“No not at all.” Charlie said.

Jo smiled and held onto Charlie’s hand until she was called. Jo kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her hand as she left. It was a couple of seconds before Jo got up and went back to Adam. She waited to hear the next name but it took a while before Gadreel was called. She wondered what happen to Charlie.

It was a while before she was even call. It even took a while for them to call her after Adam went. As she walked in, she saw Adam was carrying his jacket and his hands were covered in something. She had no idea what he did. He gave her a look before she went into the area. And it caught her eyes.

There was a dummy that had an axe in it’s neck and she saw Kevin Train written on it. There was even fake blood around the wound. Then on the floor was a painting of Ash, like how she left him after he had died. She felt her first ball up as he arm started to shake.

“Miss Harvelle, you have ten minutes to prepare your skill.” Jo felt the tears form as she looked up and saw Bobby there.

Jo found another dummy and she grabbed it. Next was various paints and rope. She painted it and wrote something on it. Then with the rope she created the noose and wrapped it around the dummy. The second she found a pipe, she threw the rope up and pulled up the dummy. It was painted like Raphael and had his name acrossed it. She tied it up and looked at them. Their faces were covered in shock and horror. Jo looked at them and bowed before she walked away.

* * *

Jo looked miserable as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was being forced to wear the wedding dress that she was forced to miss. Plus Sam and Lucifer scolded her a bit for what she did in the assessment. She looked up at the TV and saw them talking to Abaddon and Alistair. They were putting on fake tears which caused Crowley to frown. They were going on on how they will miss everyone. Jo looked at Gabriel who was making some final touches on her dress.

“How are people believing this?” Jo asked.

“Sadness sells. I have no idea how Charlie and Castiel are going to play this.” Gabriel said.

“All I know is that I’m being forced to wear this.” Jo said as Gabriel came over and looked at her.

“But you’re beautiful in it. I did make a couple adjustments though.” He said which caused Jo to smile faintly.

“Is Charlie wearing hers too?” She asked.

“Just watch.” He said with a smile. Jo rolled her eyes and watched. Castiel came out on stage and they talked about how he invited so much of the stuff they use in the Capital. Plus on who they were going to miss more, him or his brain. Castiel gave them a grin and looked at him.

“Well the laws were certainly written by men. I’m sure they can be changed by men.” He said before they started to play the music. Castiel went off and Crowley looked at the crowd.

“Now let’s introduce one of our favorite District 3 victors who was one of the two who won last year. The Girl Genius, Charlene Bradbury.” Charlie came out in a elegant white dress. That was her wedding dress where Jo’s was a bit more fancy. It made no sense why they were so different. Charlie gave Crowley a smile as he watched her.

“My my my Miss Bradbury. Aren’t you looking beautiful today?” Crowley said.

“Thank you Crowley. How are you doing today?” Charlie asked.

“I am wonderful. How about you?”

“Great. They have been letting Jo and I spend time with each other.”

“Because the wedding that we all looked forward too isn’t taking place right?”

“Well can I let you in on something Crowley?” Charlie asked. Crowley smiled as he leaned in as Charlie stepped closer.

“Jo and I got married in secret.” This caused the crowd to start talking.

“You did?”

“We did after the games were announced. We both wanted to go into the games knowing we were married and that it would be eternal for the both of us. We had her family, The Winchesters, and my mentor there. Our closest friends and families.” Charlie said.

Crowley looked like was he was about to cry. “That’s beautiful and we thank you for being able to share that with. I assume this was the dress you wore for it.” Charlie nodded her head.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

“Well it was lovely to have the chance to see it. And we wish you the best of luck.” He said. Charlie smiled before she left. Jo was fine with the idea of a secret wedding. Now in fact she wanted that. She smiled a bit. Soon it came to Gadreel.

“Now Gadreel, I understand you have a message for someone special. Can we hear it?” Crowley said.

Gadreel nodded his head. “My love, you have my heart for all eternity. And, um, if I die in the arena, my last thought will be of your lips.” He said.

The interviews went on and personally Jo was entertained by Meg’s.

“Now we’ve seen many tears tonight but I don’t see any in Meg’s eyes.” Crowley said.

“Well I’m not sad. I’m pissed off. I was told if I won the Games I would be left alone. But now you want to put me back in the games and fight for my life. So guess what, Fuck that and fuck everybody that had something to do with it!” She yelled though they censored her saying fuck but it was clear that was what she was saying. Jo stayed in the back for a while before Adam came in. He was dress in solid black in a long coat. He gave Jo a smile as he walked over to her.

“Is this the dress you were suppose to wear?” He asked.

“Yeah. Charlie had more of a simple one. Mine has stuff sticking out.” Jo said looking down at it. It had feathers sticking out with some plastic bits. It wasn’t really her. Adam smirked.

“It’s very Capitol fashion.” Adam said. He looked at her.

“You ready?” He asked.

“I have too be.” She said. Adam smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“You know Charlie’s lucky to have gotten you. I wanted you for a while.” He said as he started to hug her. Jo closed her eyes and returned the hug.

“Is that why we were never that close? You fear you would lose me?” She asked.

“Yeah. Then I got reaped. So the feelings got stronger a bit. But Charlie’s lucky.” Adam let her go as someone came in and signaled for Jo.

“Thanks. You think if I lived and didn’t meet Charlie, would you have tried to woo me?” Jo asked with a grin as he walked.

“Maybe. Would you have accepted me wooing you?” Adam said. Jo looked back at him.

“Possibility.” Jo gave him a slight smile before she left. The smile quickly faded as she walked. She came to the entrance and saw Meg was on the side, fussing at the stylist. She looked at Jo and smirked.

“A wedding dress?”

“Garrison is making me wear it.” Jo said. The smirk faded.

“Make him pay.” Meg said. Jo nodded her head before she walked on. She heard the applause and gave them a fake smile. She looked at Crowley.

“Hello there Joanna. My this is a beautiful dress. Please tell me it was your wedding dress.” Crowley said.

“It was. I figure you all would like to see it since the big wedding didn’t happen.”

“But you two had you’re small private wedding.”

“We did. And it meant the world to us.”

“Did your designer make this too?” He asked.

“Yes he did.” Jo looked out and saw Gabriel smiling in the audience.

“Can we see it all?” Crowley asked. Jo looked at Gabriel and he made a spinning motion.

“Yes.” Jo said.

She started to spin around and flames appeared and started to engulf the dress. The white there was there started to turn black. She came to a stop looked down, there was a golden pattern that started from the bottom and went to her chest. It was in the form of an arrow. And it looked like it was real. A real arrow on the dress. The bottom where the feathers were also looked like it was moving in the wind.

“Oh my that is beautiful. It’s an arrow. Like an, um.”

“An Archer.” Jo was breath taken by the dress.

“Ladies and Gentlemen let’s give the designer an applause. Gabriel, stand up! Take pride in your work.” Crowley said. Gabriel smiled as he stood up. He waved and took a bow. Jo smiled at him. The designer looked at her and smiled before he sat back down. Crowley thanked Jo again and complimented on the dress before she was escorted to the back. She was placed to stand with the others who stood behind Crowley. She noticed Charlie smiled at her and mouthed Wow at her. Jo mouthed a thanks before they introduced Adam.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the Seventy-First Hunger Games, The Golden Boy, Adam Milligan!” Crowley said as people cheered as he walked on. Adam had a charm and Jo was sure that’s what got him through the games. He told Jo for his assessment, he just stood there and named off various plants and medical purposes for it. And how to treat wounds and broken parts with few items. It earned him an Seven on the assessment. Adam came over and put his hand out for Crowley and shook it.

“Hey Crowley, How are you doing?” Adam asked.

“I’m wonderful. Now why haven’t you been a mentor for the games. I’m sure everyone is wondering that.” Crowley said.

“Well I was looking and studying medicine to help back home in Twelve. So Sam agreed to mentor while I studied.” Adam said.

“That’s an amazing older brother. Now how do you feel about your fellow victor’s wedding?”

“Happy. I’m so happy for her. And I’m happy for Charlie. If this didn’t happen, they would have a wonderful marriage and...well…” Adam lowered his head.

“What is it Adam? Something wrong?” Crowley asked.

“Well...Before we knew this..they approached me and asked me...Well...I would have loved to see Jo’s baby grow up.” He said getting teary eye. People stood up and started to riot.

Jo stood there, hearing that she was pregnant. And with Adam’s child so her and Charlie could raise a child. Crowley was trying to keep the crowd calm before Adam walked over to them. He took ahold of Jo’s hand which caused her to look at him before she felt the other hand get grabbed by Rufus Tunner. District Eleven Victor. Then Jo noticed everyone was holding each other’s hand as the music started to play. They held their arms up in the air. None of them wanted to do this.

* * *

“Jesus Christ Adam! You impregnate me?!” Jo yelled at Adam who was on the couch beside Charlie.

“What’s wrong with that? Charlie gave you a fake wedding.” Adam said.

“I would have loved that but now I’m with child. I wonder how my mother feels about that.” She said as Charlie got up and took hold of Jo.

“Hey it’s okay.” She kissed her on the head as Sam came in.

“Smart move with the baby but it didn’t cancel the games.” He said. Jo looked at him and then felt stupid.

“Oh god. I’m-I’m sorry Adam.” Jo said.

“It’s fine. You looking surprised was a bit more needed. I would have thought they would have cancel it.” Adam said.

“All the Victors want it canceled. None of us want to fight.” Charlie said.

Jo looked at them. “We have too.”

 

 


	14. 75th Part 1

Jo walked with Gabriel to the launch center. She was more nervous this time then last time. It didn’t help she was basically wearing a wetsuit that was black and grey. And when she woke up, Charlie wasn’t there. She was scared of not being able to find Charlie when the games would go off. Even worst she would die. Jo pulled her hair into the braid before she left in the morning. They came to the area and Gabriel looked at her. He pulled the material, letting it snap into place.

“From the material, I can guess something tropical.” He said. Jo nodded before he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine.” He said as Jo hugged him back.

“I just have to keep Charlie alive.” Jo said as they let go. Gabriel smiled as he reached into his pocket.

“You will. Don’t worry.” He lowered a band on her arm. He put the arrow on there and covered it.

“I still would bet on you Jo. Always.” He said as Jo smiled. They heard the countdown start. Jo knew she would have to get on the launch pad. She moved up onto it and looked at Gabriel.

“Shoot straight. Got it?” He said.

Jo nodded. “Got it.” She said as the tube started to lower.

Once it connected, guards came in. One grabbed Gabriel and hit him in the back of the head with a club. Jo started to scream for him, beating on the tube. It started to rise as she watch them start to beat him and dragged him out. Tears started to fall from her face. She had no idea if he was alive or not. She came to the surface and pulled herself together.

She looked around. Water. There was Water. And a rainforest. She was surrounded by it. There was a rock path leading to a capconrica. She couldn’t see Charlie again. That scared her. She heard the cannon go off. The game have begun.

Jo dived into the water and swam to the rock wall. She climbed up and started to run. She saw that one of the Victors was matching her in speed. She couldn’t risk it. She ran faster and got to the capconrica. Within seconds, she found a bow and arrow and fired it at him, hitting him in one shot. A cannon went off. Jo turned and saw Gadreel with a trident. She pulled out a arrow but he held up his wrist and she saw a golden bracelet on him. She knew it. It was Sam’s.

* * *

_Jo, Adam, and Sam waited for Lucifer to show up. He had the items to show they were a team. She wanted Charlie to have a item because they all knew she was part of their team. But being from District Twelve was different. The three of them were the only Victors the District had. Lucifer came in with two boxes and smile._

_“I have them! For Sam, a bracelet. Figure nice and simple for you.” He handed him the box. Sam opened it and pulled it out. It was a basic, golden band. It was perfect for Sam. The elder victor smiled as he put it on. Lucifer handed Adam his box._

_“And the necklace we both talked about. And it’s beautiful.” Lucifer said. Adam took his box and pulled it out. It was a rectangle with design of a flower Jo didn’t know. Wasn’t surprising that Adam asked for that._

_“Thank you Lucifer.” Adam said._

_“Your welcome Adam. We are team Twelve and we will stick together.” Lucifer said causing the three to smile._

* * *

Gadreel gave her a smile. “Remember who your allies are. Duck.” He lifted his trident and threw it. Jo ducked and heard a cannon. She saw the trident sticking out of the body. Gadreel got up and pulled it out.

“Naomi found Charlie.” Jo looked at him. He started to run and Jo followed her.

They found Noami pointing into the water and Jo saw Charlie fighting with another victor in the water. Jo quickly knotted an arrow and fired it as they went underwater. She wasn’t sure if it hit the other one. But fear hit her when she heard a canon fire.

“Charlie? CHARLIE!” She screamed. A body floated up which scared Jo even more. Then she saw Charlie swim up. Jo put the bow around and and dive in. She swam over to Charlie who was in a panicking state.

“I killed him. I killed him.” She said.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. Come on.” She grabbed Charlie and swam over. Gadreel helped them up before he ran back to the Capcornica. He came back with a machete and gave it to Charlie as they ran.

They ran into the rainforest that surrounded them. Charlie went over to a tree and started to break down some. She had killed someone. Jo came over and pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie started to cry in her arms. Jo put her hand on her head and kissed her on the head. That death took any bit of innocences Charlie had was gone. She committed the only the act that changed a person for the rest of their life.

“I know Charlie. But we have to keep moving.” Jo said softly to her. Charlie nodded her head as they heard a couple of other cannons. Gadreel was smiling and Jo looked at him.

“How can you be smiling? People are dying.” She said. Gadreel pointed to his ears.

“Those cannons? They are music to my ears. It means I don’t have to kill. Now let’s get going before were killed.” Gadreel said. Jo stared at him before they started to walk away.

They started to walk in the forest. Charlie had moved to the front to cut away at the vines and all from them. Jo wanted to talk to her but she could tell Charlie didn’t want to be bothered. She had seen it enough times to know. She knew after the games, Charlie was going to have the nightmares even more. Jo still had them and would grab onto Charlie when they got bad.

Gadreel hadn’t said a word either. Same with Naomi but she didn’t talk anyways. Jo looked around and noticed a glisten. Then she saw Charlie swing the machete and hit something which caused a spark and threw her back. Jo felt her heart stop. Charlie hit something electrical. She saw Gadreel run to her which caused Jo to knock her arrow to fire. But she saw Gadreel start performing CPR. Jo put the arrow up and ran over to her.

She took ahold of Charlie’s hands as tears started to form in her eyes. Charlie wasn’t breathing. Gadreel muttered something about breathing. Naomi covered her mouth as she watched. After a couple of tries, Charlie gasped for air and Jo started to cry. She hugged her and held onto her tightly. She gave her a kiss as Charlie smiled at her.

“There’s a force field ahead.” She said.

“You stupid genius.” Jo said with a smile. Jo helped her up and Charlie held onto her tightly.

“Alright. We need to keep going.” Gadreel said.

They came to a stop after a while. All four of them were tired and were sitting down. They heard a beeping sound and both Gadreel and Jo got their weapons ready to attack. Charlie got up and followed it. It was a metal sphere. Charlie grabbed it and brought it over. Jo took it and opened it. It was a metal rod with a spigot on the top. Jo was confused as well as Gadreel.

“What is that?” Gadreel asked.

“I dunno.” Jo said.

“It’s a Spile. How do you two survive?” Charlie said.

She took it and tried to put it into a tree. Once it was in, she turned it on. When nothing came out, she filled like it was a joke but then water came out. They all smiled as Charlie started to drink some water. Jo and Gadreel got some of the water which Gadreel got a leaf to get some water to Namoi. Jo stuck her head under the water to cool off. This felt nice.

* * *

Night came and they all came to a stop. Jo was up as the others slept to keep watch. She was by Charlie as she held onto Jo’s leg for comfort. Jo reached down and brushed Charlie’s hair out of her face. Every now and then, Charlie would squeeze tighter onto her. The nightmares. Next thing she knew, the Capital's anthem started to play. The other’s woke up and both Charlie and Gadreel watched the screen pop up. Namoi covered her eyes.

They watched all the Victors that had died over the day. The two Victors Jo was introduced to by Sam, Rufus and Anne, were dead. Jo closed her eyes as they kept going. Once the video ended, so did the music. A couple of minutes later, there was twelve gong sounds. Jo heard thunder then saw lightning strike a tree with a scream following it. Then the cannon went off. Jo closed her eyes as she sighed. This night wasn’t going to be easy.

She fell asleep and woke up when she came close to hitting the ground. She rubbed her eye, trying to figure how long she was asleep for. Jo looked around and noticed a fog coming in. Jo got up and walked to it. She put her hand out and when the fog wrapped around her hand, it stung badly to the point she screamed.

“THE FOG IS POSION! RUN!” Jo screamed. Charlie woke up and got up as Gadreel started to pull Namoi onto his back.

They started to run as the fog got closer to them. They could feel the pain starting to grow on them. The fog was hitting them. Jo grabbed Charlie’s hand as they ran. Without even knowing, the two ran off a small cliff and landed on the ground. Gadreel came down and had to drop to his knee. Jo looked at Charlie and saw the burns appearing on her leg. She looked over at Gadreel.

“I can’t carry her!” Jo said. Gadreel looked at them.

“I can’t carry two people.” Gadreel said. Then he felt Naomi hitting his shoulder.

He let her down and she took ahold of his face. She gave him a smile and kissed him on the face. She started to walk towards the fog. The color in Gadreel’s face fell as she disappeared into the fog.

“NAOMI!” He yelled as a cannon went off.

“GADREEL!” Jo yelled as the fog came closer.

Gadreel looked at the fog for a second before he ran over. He picked up Charlie and they started to run again. They fell off another small cliff and Jo was tired. She couldn’t move. Gadreel and Charlie couldn’t as well. Jo looked at the fog as it came closer. Death was coming and she couldn’t save Charlie. The fog came to them but it stopped. Then it started to roll up. That was a bit strange for fog to do. It was like there was a wall there.

Jo closed her eyes, slightly wishing she would die because of the pain. She rolled onto her back and saw water. As best as she could, she crawled to it. Her hand went into it and the pain started to disappear. Jo pulled herself into the water and felt all the pain disappear.

“Charlie! Gadreel! The water!” She said.

Charlie lifted her head and pulled herself over. Jo got up and pulled her into the water. Charlie let out a gasping sound as the water relieved the pain. Jo held her and kissed her on the head. Jo got out of the water and went over to Gadreel. Charlie followed her and helped her drag him into the water. After a couple of seconds, he jolted up from the pain’s sudden disappearance. Jo pushed her hair back as Charlie calmed him down. She then turned to Jo.

“What happen?” She asked.

“The fog started to roll upwards. I don’t know what’s going on.” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head.

“Alright. We need to keep going.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head then looked at Gadreel.

“You good? I know you lost Naomi but you need to focus on surviving.” Jo said. Gadreel looked at her and nodded his head. Jo looked at Charlie.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Let’s go.” Jo said as she picked up her bow.

The three started to walk again and ended having to stop to relax. The three of them came close to risking their lives. Charlie took the spile and went to get them water. Gadreel stood there and was clearly mourning Naomi. Jo looked at him, knowing that pain with Ash. Then she heard a rumble sound and turned her head. There stood a monkey that was abnormally large and was scary as hell to Jo.

“Gadreel…” She said softly. Gadreel noticed and lifted his trident. Jo reached for an arrow.

“Charlie. Charlie! Move slowly!” Jo called out. Charlie lifted her head and saw one of them in her face.

“Charlie get over her slowly.” Jo said as she knocked the arrows. Charlie gulped as she listened to Jo.

Before Charlie got close, the monkey jumped out and attack it causing Jo to release the arrow, striking it in the face. Charlie ran to her as both Gadreel and Jo started to attack. Charlie had lost the machete on the run. She grabbed a branch and started to swing it at them. Jo would hit them with bow if they got too close for her to fire an arrow. She needed to save them.

Gadreel though was having an easier time. He would pierce them and throw the bodies at other ones. Then the numbers started to increase. Charlie grabbed Jo and started to run. Gadreel followed them. The monkey’s were starting to catch up with them. Jo pulled out a arrow and fired it at one that jumped towards them. The body feel midair as they kept running.

They started to run down a hill and they got closer. Then Jo saw one get infront of her but then she saw a person jump out and take the attack. Gadreel came over and pierced the animal. Charlie came over and saw the guy as well as Jo. It was Andy from Six. One of the morphlings. His neck was sliced open and was fighting to breathe.

“Oh god. Let’s get him out of here.” Charlie said. Jo picked him up and carried him to the beach. Charlie pointed at the water and Jo went over there, putting him in the water. Gadreel got onto the beach and pointed the ends at the monkey’s. He noticed they stopped at the start of the sand. That was good.

Charlie got into the water with Andy and gave him a smile. “Hey, hey. It’s going to be fine.” She said. Andy’s eyes kept on Charlie as the sun started to rise. The redhead looked up at the sky.

“Hey look, the sun’s coming out. Oh it’s so beautiful. Look up.” She said. Andy’s eyes went up to the sky. Gadreel came up to Jo and looked at her.

“He jumped out infront of me. Like he was trying to protect me.” Jo said.

“Who knows.” Gadreel said.

 

 


	15. 75th Part 2

Gadreel found himself in the water, catching fish for them to eat as Jo fueled the fire. Charlie sat by it, curled up, still affected from the events of the previous day. Jo looked at her as guilt hit her. If Charlie didn’t come, this wouldn’t have happen. But either way, they couldn’t do this without the other. Jo came over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her ontop of her head. Charlie grabbed onto her and started to cry softly. All Jo was able to do was to comfort her like Charlie did for her in the previous games.

God she hated this.

Gadreel came over with some fish. He took the machete and started to prep them to cook. He put them on sticks and over the fire to cook them. Jo kept holding onto Charlie as the fish cooked. Once they were done, Gadreel started to eat. Jo would but she needed to comfort Charlie. After a bit, Charlie stopped and wiped her tears away.

“You feel a bit better?” Jo asked.

“No. How do you handle it?” Charlie asked as Jo took a fish.

“I don’t. I still have nightmares. I can't handle it. It's just something I have to put in the back of my mind." Jo said. Charlie looked at Gadreel.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I stop thinking about it actually." Gadreel said. Charlie sighed and took ahold of Jo's hand. Jo handed her a fish and watch her start to eat it.

As they were eating, they heard a scream and they stood up. Jo knotted her arrow as Gadreel picked up his trident. They saw three people run out, covered in something red. Charlie started to run over which caused Jo to panic.

"CHARLIE!" She yelled as she ran after her.

"CAS!" Charlie yelled.

Jo stopped at that. She picked out Castiel. Then Adam and Meg. Adam was alive. She felt joy. He was from home and they grew up together. She ran over and gave the male a hug. He was a bit confused as Gadreel came over. He noticed Meg.

"What happen?" He asked.

"We were walking and then it started to rain. But it wasn't any rain. It was warm and red. Blood. It rained fucken blooded. It got into our mouths. Had to keep these idiots alive." Meg said. Jo looked at her.

"What?" She said..

"You wanted them as allies right? So I fucken did that." Gadreel started to push her away. Charlie looked at her. Jo was confused.

"Let's get the blood off of them." Charlie said.

Jo nodded her head as they headed to the water. Adam looked like he was in a bit of shock. It was a bit strange for him. But he was able to clean the water off of himself. Castiel got the blood off of himself and went back to the beach. Adam finished and Jo looked at him.

“You okay?” She asked. Adam looked at her and nodded his head.

“Lighting.” He said.

“What?” Jo asked.

“He got struck by lighting and lived. He may have been brained damaged.” Castiel said which Jo looked at him.

Her heart that was joyed to see him started to break. How badly was he affected? She pulled him into a hug and held him for a bit. It took him a second before he returned the hug. Jo felt her eyes tear up because of the delay Adam had. But she couldn’t cry. She let him go and looked at him.

“Don’t worry Adam. Alright?” She said. Adam nodded his head. She brought him back to the beach and Castiel and Meg were free of blood. Castiel had a giant thing of metal coil and Meg had a axe. She was figuring what was going on with the coil.

“Ok, explain that.” Gadreel said pointing to the coil.

“It’s metal coil. I can use it as a weapon. You can be surprised what I can do with it.” Castiel said with a smile.

“How did he?” Jo asked looking at Adam.

“See that big tree over there?” Meg said pointing at it. They all looked.

“Lighting came down and hit it and somehow Adam got hit by it.” Meg said.

“Shit.” Charlie said and Jo looked at her, never have hearing her swear.

“Yeah. He seems to be fine but it seems that there is some delay in him now. But there isn’t much we can do.” Castiel said.

“It makes him more of a target.” Jo said.

“Sadly yes. Now how long have you been on the beach?” Castiel said.

“A couple of hours and no signs from any of the careers.” Gadreel said. Castiel looked around.

“Hm. Interesting.” He said.

“Tick tock.” Adam said as he looked around. Everyone looked at him.

“Great. He’s crazy now too.” Meg said.

“Shut it!” Jo snapped as Adam repeated himself.

“Adam, what is it?” Charlie asked coming over.

“Tick Tock. Tick Tock Tick Tock!” He grabbed onto Charlie.

“What’s tick tock?” Charlie said.

“...Clock. Tick Tock.” He grinned. Then it dawned on Castiel and Charlie.

“The Arena-” Charlie started.

“Is a clock.” Castiel said which caused Adam to smile and clap his hands. Jo grinned.

“That eight you got should have been a twelve.” She said.

“Wait what is going on?” Meg asked. Charlie looked at them. She ran over to the forest line and grabbed a stick. She drew a circle and sectioned it off like a clock.

“The arena is like a clock. I don’t know if you guys heard it but during the night, twelve dongs went off.” She said

“We all heard it Char.” Jo said.

“Still whatever. Twelve dongs. Figured twelve districts. But no. See we hit poisonous gas then were attacked by monkeys. Jo mention the smoked rolled upwards while Gadreel was hunting. Then you guys got covered in blood. Then lighting by that big tree. I think that three means midnight and maybe noon cause we haven’t heard twelve dongs go off yet. And Adam figured that out! Each section is a different fate of death!” She wrote down what everything was as she spoke too.

“That means we know four out of twelve.” Gadreel said.

“Incorrect. I saw a while before those twelve dings go off, a huge tidal wave came a couple of sections in front of the lighting, making it ten.” Castiel said. Charlie quickly added it.

“Still, five out of twelve.” Gadreel said.

“We can think of a plan later. I’m fucken tried.” Meg started to walk to sit under the trees.

“Sit.” Adam said following her. Castiel came over to Jo.

“You haven’t seen any of the others on the beach since you’ve been here?” He asked as everyone started to follow.

“No. When we were in the forest, we didn’t see them.” She said.

“Hm...territory. We had the forest and they had the beach perhaps. Could explain why they haven’t showed up on the beach because you were here.” Castiel said as the two of them got under the shade.

“Ok…” Jo didn’t know why she was being told this but it did explain why she hadn't seen the careers.

Then next thing that was heard was a scream. Then Jo’s name being called in a too familiar voice for Jo, Adam, and Charlie. It was Anna’s voice. Jo started to run into the jungle, screaming for Anna. She ignored the vines and thorns that attacked and cut her. She had to find Anna. Then she came to a stop, looking for the source.

“ANNA!” She screamed.

“JO!”

Jo put her hands in her hair, not being able to see Anna. Then she saw it. A black little bird that opened it’s mouth and screamed her name in Anna’s voice. Jo read about them. Jabberjays. It was a mutt, a muttiration. She didn’t think they existed. It went to scream again, but Jo pulled out an arrow and killed it on the spot. Once it hit the ground, she went over to make sure it was dead. She hit it with the bow a couple of times before she took her arrow out. Then she took the lifeless bird and threw it deeper into the jungle. It wasn’t Anna’s voice and it brought Jo to ease a bit. She turned and smacked into Gadreel. She was about to fall but he caught her.

“You okay Jo?” He asked.

“Yeah. I thought I heard my sis-” Then there was another scream. But this one was another female voice but it was higher and sounded older. But it caused Gadreel to panic. More than she did. He gripped the trident and looked around until he heard another one.

“HANNAH!” He yelled as he started to run.

“GADREEL!” Jo ran after him.

The path he took was clear to see. But he wasn’t as fast as Charlie but he was fast. He came to a clearing and stopped, looking around for the voice. She came over to him and grabbed him.

“Hey, it’s not real. It’s a Jabberjay. They aren’t real.” She said.

“You don’t know that! Jabberjays mimic right? Where do you think they got those screams?” He said.

Then it clicked into Jo’s head. They might have gotten Anna and forced her to scream. They could have tortured her. Jo’s knees started to give out. Gadreel grabbed ahold of her before she could even fall. Then there was another voice. A male’s voice. Dean’s voice. He was calling for her. That scared her more. How did they get ahold of his voice? She started to panic more, especially when it started to mix with Anna’s voice.

Gadreel dragged her towards the beach. They could see the others at the beach. They started to run to them but the two ran into a wall. The two were knocked back to the ground. Jo grabbed her arm as she looked at Gadreel who was bleeding from the face. She looked back at the wall and saw Charlie attacking it with Meg’s axe but no luck. It wasn’t a force field but it wouldn’t let them cross. Charlie stopped, out of breathe as Jo got up. The Red head looked at Jo with tears in her eyes. She held up some fingers, nine. It had to been nine o’clock. She was stuck in a new form of torture.

Charlie put her hands on the wall and Jo puts hers up to match it. Charlie started to say something but Jo couldn’t hear her. Then Jo started to hear the screams again. There were more Jabberjays. The screams got louder and Gadreel covered his ears. He crouched to the ground as Jo started to cover hers. It was the worst form of pain she had ever heard. The screams of Dean and Anna. She fell to the ground as the birds started to attack her as well. Then it went black.

She knew it was over when she felt Charlie’s hands grab her and held onto her tightly. Jo held onto her to make sure it wasn’t a dream and that Charlie was really there. She suffered an hour in that hell. She closed her eyes before she looked at Charlie.

“They have Anna. They have Anna!” Jo said.

“It wasn’t real Jo. I heard it too. But it wasn’t real.” Charlie said.

Jo looked at her. “Then how did they get those screams? They have Dean too!” She said.

“They might have their voices recorded from the interviews from the last games.” Charlie said. Jo still looked panicked as the others came over. Charlie looked at Castiel.

“They could turn recorded voices into whatever they wanted right?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s fairly easy to do. They could have taken past recordings and turn them into screams. We learn that in Three.” Castiel said.

“So Anna wasn’t torture?” Jo asked.

“Like they would touch her. You’re the capital darling. It would be a crime to touch your sister. Because then people would have an issue. They would riot,” She looked up at the sky, “Like that idea? Want a Rebellion on your hands?” She yelled. Jo looked at her and Meg caught it.

She scoffed. “They can’t hurt me. Everyone I love is dead.” She said.

Castiel looked at Gadreel. “Who did they use against you?”

“Someone named Hannah.” Jo said as Gadreel got up and headed to the water.

“Hannah Faith?” Charlie asked.

“Who?” Jo looked at her, well wife.

“The person Naomi volunteered for. She won five years ago.” Charlie said, “She was in the one that had the Earthquake and the arena flooded. Her partner got beheaded and went mad. She only won because she was the best swimmer.”

“Is she any better?” Jo asked.

Charlie shook her head. “Didn’t look like it during the reapings.” She said. Castiel looked at them.

“We should let them rest before we start to move again.” He said as a canon went off a few times.

They all got up and headed back onto the beach and saw a hovercraft heading over to the section beside of them. It went down five times before it took off. Five deaths. Jo did the math she could. The six of them and possibly the careers where all that was left. Ten left. It hadn’t even been two full days and most of them were dead. She took ahold of Charlie’s hand and squeezed it.

“We need to figure out our next move.” Charlie said.

 

 


	16. 75th Part 3

It was nightfall by the time they had started to head towards the tree. Castiel had a plan to take out the other victors but Jo started to get worried. Because then it would be down to them and she had a bad feeling about it. More on the factor she was protective of Charlie. She fear that they might turn on them, especially Meg and Gadreel. But they all agreed to help Castiel with his plan no matter what. Jo kept beside Charlie as they walked. They came to the large tree that Adam was struck by. Castiel looked at them as they all gathered around.

“Alright. So I need two of you to take some of the wire down to the beach. The current will hit the tree and travel along to the coil into the wet sand, electrocuting anyone there. Adam will stay with me and I want Charlie to protect me. Gadreel can you make sure none of the other will come.” Castiel said. Jo started to panic.

“Shouldn’t Charlie and I stay together?” Jo asked. Charlie looked at her, knowing she was scared of leaving her by herself. She couldn’t help it. Jo pulled her aside on the way over, wanting to run cause she was scared that they would turn on each other. She had to assure Jo it would be fine but know she was scared.

“Charlie is good at hand to hand combat thanks to you. I need someone to protect Adam and I.” Castiel said.

“Why not Meg or Gadreel?” Jo said. Meg groaned as Castiel sighed softly.

“Jo, you agreed to help me with this no matter what. I would like Charlie because she can help me with this easily.” Castiel said. Charlie looked at her.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I can fight remember.” She kissed her. Jo nodded her head as Castiel started to work the wire around the tree. Gadreel started to head off into the forest.

Jo watched Charlie walk over to Castiel to help. Adam took a seat and watched. When Castiel finished, he gave the coil to Meg and Jo and the two started to walk away. Jo looked over her shoulder at Charlie and saw her giving her a smile.

Jo knew that the audience was restless. They were closer to the finale. She knew that they would do anything now. The two women walked down the slope towards the sand. Meg looked at Jo.

“Let’s get this there quickly so we don’t we don’t get hit by the sparks.” Meg said.

“Alright. I can carry that if you want.” Jo said.

Meg nodded her head and handed it to her to help. They came to a stop when they noticed the wire start to curl up and then snake towards their feet. It clicked in their head quickly what has happen but neither of the two spoke about it. Someone had cut their weird. It wouldn’t take long them long to to catch up.

Jo went to grab a arrow but the second her fingers felt the feather, she felt something smash into her head. She landed into a set of vines. Her head was killing her and she had trouble seeing out of her left eye. It looked like there was two moons. She started to have trouble breathing but she released Meg was on her chest with her knee in her shoulder.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm. She try to jerk it back but she couldn’t. Meg had it pinned down. Then she felt a blade twisting onto her forearm and Jo want’ed to scream. Then there was warmth mixed with the pain running down her arm. Next thing she knew, that warmth was being put all over her face and her side of the body.

“Sshhh. Stay down.” Meg said. Then the weight was gone.

Jo had trouble, keeping focus. She was trying to figure out what was going on. She heard two footsteps coming up and it was getting louder and they were heavy. She did as what Meg told her to do.

“She’s as good as dead! Come on Abaddon!” It was Alistair. Their footsteps disappeared. . Jo was debating. Was she good as dead? She tried to figure out what was going on. Meg just hit her in the head. Then she did some damage to her arm that might be killing her. Then Allistar and Abaddon interrupted her before she could finish her up.

Gadreel and Meg might had an alliance to turn on them. She wished that Charlie and her would have runned off before with Adam. She had no idea where Castiel stood, even though she knew him. So it left her, Adam, and Charlie fair game.

Her eyes shoot open. Charlie was in danger. She was most likely on and off gaurd and Gadreel could have killed her and Adam maybe. The wire cut had to be done by the careers and the four of them might have known what has happen. They might have wondered why the wire has slacked. Could the wire have been a sign to kill? She couldn’t stay there.

She needed to get to Charlie. She needed to protect her. She also needed to protect Adam too. She put all her willpower to stand up. She gripped onto a tree and looked around. She had to get backed. She slowly started to move to another tree, the injured arm spraying blood into her face. She needed to take of it. Once she grabbed the other tree, she pulled some moss from it and started to apply pressure onto it. Jo grabbed some more and wrapped it around her arm. That would do for now. Next she gently touched the wound on her head. There was a lump there. There wasn’t much blood but she knew she had some internal damage.

Jo wiped her hands dry on some moss and grabbed her bow. Her hand shook, had to be from the bloodlost. She grabbed a arrow and notched it. It was best to have it ready to protect Charlie and Adam. And that’s where she needs to go.

She promised to keep Charlie alive. Adam did too. He might throw himself into the way to protect Charlie for her. But Jo couldn’t risk her being dead still. But it clicked in her head. Charlie was alive. There wasn’t any cannons that had gone off. That gave her more will to live. To get to the two and protect them. Then she heard something.

Jo got into a bush and looked out. She saw Gadreel come out and looked around. She wouldn’t have been surprised if him and Meg had an alliance. He was crouching. “MEG! JO!” He called out. Jo stayed quite. Soon enough, he went off in the same direction as Meg and the Careers went. After a couple of seconds, Jo took off.

She ran towards where they were as much pain as she was in. Her ears were ringing but she couldn’t tell if it was also the insects. She prayed they would shut up so she could find out. Maybe when the lighting starts, it will end. But next thing she heard was a Cannon go off. Charlie. Oh god. Jo started to panic.

She started to run faster. The tree came into view and she looked around. She saw two bodies on the ground and ran over to them. Castiel and Adam. Where was Charlie? She went over to Adam, he was passed out and there was some blood on the side of his head. She looked at Castiel and noticed a cut below his elbow. She grabbed some Moss and put it on.

“Castiel who did this? Where’s Charlie?” She asked. Then she looked over at Adam and noticed it. There was a cut too. She quickly got Moss there and looked around. What was going on?

She looked around and couldn’t see Charlie anywhere near. It started to worry her. She looked on the ground for any sign but she found something else. A knife that was covered in wire. She picked it up and saw it was connected to the tree. Was this Charlie’s or Castiel’s idea? Was it to break the force field? What were the two from Three planning? Jo noticed that the ringing stopped. It was the insects. Lighting about about to strike. Jo looked at the moss on her arm. IT was soaked. She was getting light headed. It was a matter of minutes before she would pass out.

“JO! JO!” Her head turned quickly. It was Charlie’s voice. She had to be running, figured out everyone was being hunted. But Jo couldn’t stand there. She needed to find Charlie.

“CHARLIE!” She called out.

She knew it would be a laughable to try and protect Charlie. She most likely couldn’t shoot straight with her arm. She wasn’t fast at the moment. So she would need to get Charlie to her and the Tree that they could use as a weapon. Take out the others as well. She kept calling out for Charlie.

Then a Cannon went off.

Jo’s heart dropped for a second. But then she heard Charlie call out for her again. She closed her eyes as she felt some happiness. She was still alive. She looked at Adam and Castiel. They weren’t of help. There was one enemy left. Enemy…

The others weren’t the enemy. Jo knew who it was. The real one. The one that starved her. The one that tried to kill her. The one that almost caused her and Charlie to lose each other. The one that threaten her family.

She looked at the knife and took the arrow she had. Quickly she unwrapped the wire and put it on the arrow. She was going to do whatever they had planned. After she secured the know, she aimed up at the sky. She looked at where to fire it. Then she remember how she saw the glisten earlier. It was in the sky. That was it.

Jo let the arrow fly and it soar into the sky. She watched it hit it’s mark and disappear, with a trail of gold following it. Then she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as the lighting strike, following up to the wire. Next was an explosion, throwing her into the ground a few feet back. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t get to Charlie. Rain started to fall down as Jo closed her eyes. She was sure she was dead. Charlie had to live...Had to win...Had to live without her. She was about to close her eyes before a light shined down onto her.

* * *

Jo jolted up from where she lied. She looked around and noticed the blue metallic. She wasn’t in the Arena anymore. She looked around and saw Adam and Castiel were there with her, connected to some machines. It let her get a closer look of her surroundings. She was in a hovercraft. But how? then it clicked, where was Charlie? She panicked and feared Charlie was dead. After what she just did, it was likely the Capital killed everyone in the Arena.

Then it hit her next, who was on the hovercraft with them? She slowly got up and noticed some needles attached to her. She took them out, keeping one to use as a weapon. If she hit right, someone would be dead. Jo slowly got up and started to walk towards a door. She could hear some voices.

“...The communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. Right now Elven has control of transportation so we should hopefully be able to get some food out.” It sound like Bobby Singer. They only talked that once but she could remember it.

“No. I can’t get you to Four. I had orders to get her but I can’t take you there Gadreel. I’m sorry.”

Gadreel was there? Bobby, Gadreel, and who else? She tried to listen in but she couldn’t make heads or tails of it. She rubbed her neck as she listen in.

“Don’t be stupid. That’s that’s the worst thing we could do. It will kill her. As long as you’re alive, they will keep her alive to be bait.” That was Sam. Sam!

Jo banged through the door and burst into the room. She saw Sam, Bobby, and Gadreel sitting around a table with a map on it. There were some plates of food but none of them were eating. She could see out the window and see the daylight. They were flying. Sam looked at her.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” He said a bit annoyed. Jo went to swing at him but he caught her by the wrist and say the syringe. “Oh it’s going to be you against the Capitol with a syringe. Very smart move. Drop it.” Jo felt the pressure on her wrist. She tried to fight it but let go and Sam took it. He let her go as he put it on the table. Jo took some deep breaths in.

“I know you’re wondering what’s going on. We couldn’t let you in on the plan. Sit and we’ll tell you.” Bobby said. Jo looked at them for a second before she took a seat.

They told her everything. The rebellion was happening. There was plans to break everyone out of the Arena once the Quell was announced. Most of the victors knew about it but various pieces. Bobby had been a main force. He was part of an underground group that’s goal was to overthrow the Capitol. He assured that a wire was going to be in the weapons so Castiel could blow a hole in the force field. She had no idea any of this was being planned. The hovercraft they were one was from 13. She grew up believing 13 was gone but according to the three, they were underground. They let the Capitol bomb them and make it look like they were gone. they looked at her to see if she was following along and she was.

“...You didn’t tell me.” She said, her voice was rough.

“We didn’t tell you or Charlie. If Charlie knew, she would have made sure you would have stayed alive. She would have also made it too obvious that she was in on it.” Bobby said. Jo looked at her.

“Where is she? Where’s Charlie?” She asked.

“...The Capitol got ahold of with along with the others left in the Arena.” Sam said. Jo looked at him.

“You promised me she would be fine.” She said.

“They won’t kill her because they don’t have you. She’s the bait to get you.” Sam said.

Jo looked at him. After a couple of seconds, she threw herself across the table going after Sam. Gadreel got up in time and held her onto the table as she started to sob. Charlie was in danger and she couldn’t help her. Her free hand pounded on the table. Jo felt a needle go into her next and slowly she started to drift out.

She awoke in a white room and on a bed. Her head was killing her as well as her fist. She felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to turn and look at it’s owner. Dean. It was Dean. He wore a grey jump suit and looked depressed. Jo smiled weakly.

“Dean….”

“Hey Jo.” He brushed the hair out of her face.

“Anna?” She asked.

“She’s alive and so is your mother. We got them out in time.”

“They aren’t in Twelve?”

“After the games, they sent in planes and they dropped bombs on us…” He said.

“They aren’t in Twelve?” Jo repeated. Dean looked heisted to answer.

“Jo…” The tone he took. She knew it. It wa a comfort tone. Her eyes started to well up.

“Don’t…”

“...There isn’t a District Twelve anymore.”

 

 


	17. District 13

Jo stood in the rubbles that was of Twelve. She didn't believe Dean when he told her. She just couldn't believe that her home was gone. Everything was a pile of rubble. She started to walk towards Victor’s Village, hoping she could find something. She hadn't been able to see Anna or her mother yet. And Charlie...She was still trapped in the Capitol. Dean let her cry for a while for her. She wasn’t sure if she was alive or dead. But Dean assured her she wouldn’t be dead because they didn’t know what happen to Jo. And Charlie was bait.

She came to Victor’s Village and saw it was still intact. It was a bit surprising. She went to her house. As she stepped in, she saw everything was intact. Jo came into the kitchen and saw her mother had to be cooking when they were told to get out. It had to be a week already. But there were a couple of things she was going to get for Anna and her mother.

Jo opened up the closet door and spotted her father’s leather jacket. She held onto it as she smelled it, taking in the scent. She found a matching leather bag and picked it up. Perfect to put what she needed into it. Jo walked around the house getting trinkets for Anna. Ones she knew that often kept her down to Earth and that the voices didn’t bother her as much. Like her teddy bear. Anna had it the day Jo and Ellen found her and took it in. Anna had to be missing it. She grabbed a couple of Anna’s books before she went into her mother’s room and found her father’s knife. It might not be the smartest idea to bring a weapon to 13 but it was her father’s and she knew her mother would be happy to have it again.

Then Jo went into her room. There was some of Charlie’s things left in there. Her various notebooks that she did various math problems in or ones where she sketched ideas for inventions. She picked up one and opened it. Her hands gently touched the papers as she looked at Charlie’s handwriting. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she closed it and slid it into the bag. That’s all she was going to take. Jo headed back to the hovercraft.

Dean stood there, waiting for her. When he saw her, he didn’t say a word. He knew what she saw was hard. Harder then what happen in the Games. Her home was gone. She lost Charlie and then her home. He was surprised she was functioning still. When she approached him, she went to him for a hug. He was sure her tears were dried out as well otherwise she would be crying in his arms.

He kissed her on the head. “Let’s get back so you can see Anna and your mother.” He said. Jo nodded her head and followed him onto the craft.

They sat in silence the way back. Jo didn’t even say a word to him when they landed. She headed towards the living quarters. Dean told her what numbers to look for earlier today. She headed up the stairs and looked around till she found it. Her heartbeat picked up from wanting to see her family. She slid opened the door and saw the two sitting to the side. Both had smiles and got up, running over to her for a hug.

“Baby girl.” Ellen said, kissing her on the head.

“Hey mom. Hey Anna. I grabbed a couple of things from the house. Like Dad’s knife and Anna’s teddy.” She said as they let her go. Ellen looked at Jo.

“We’ll get in trouble if they find that.” Ellen said as Jo opened the bag. She handed Anna her Teddy Bear and caused her to smile.

“You got Teddy!” Anna said taking him. Jo smiled and pulled out the knife. Ellen looked at her and took ahold of the knife.

“We just have to hide it.” Jo said.

“Yeah.” She said. They heard a knock and saw Dean.

“Hey, they want you in main office. Come on.” He said. Jo nodded her head and gave her mother the bag and the jacket.

She followed Dean around 13, taking in the sight. The whole place was underground. It  was surprising how well they all adapted and survived. They were military. She remember learning about that in the schools. They rebelled and were wiped out on the surface by the Capitol. And that happen to twelve now. But 13 had this all set-up and it was impressive. Dean lead her into a office and she saw Bobby and another made with combed brown hair and a trimmed bread. They wore the same grey jumpsuit that everyone else did. Guess not alot of people got treatment. Then she turned her head and saw Castiel in a wheelchair and her heart broke. Was this her fault? He gave her a smile before the two walked over.

“There she is. The Archer. It’s a Honor to meet you.” The brown hair spoke to Jo. He came over and held his hand out. Jo slowly took it and shook it.

“This is Chuck Shurley. President of Thirteen.” Bobby said. Jo nodded her head and just looked at the two, confused. Chuck looked at her.

“She doesn’t seem much.” He said.

“She just saw her home was destroyed. Cut her some slack.” Dean said.

“But there’s no fire in her eyes. None. We’ll have to get someone else.” He said.

“What?” Jo asked looking at Bobby.

“Chuck, she’s the one. She’s perfect.” Bobby said.

“She doesn’t look like she’s up for this.” Chuck said.

“Maybe if you didn’t leave Charlie there I would be,” Jo snapped which caused them all to look at her. Castiel frowned at the thought that the girl he considered to be his daughter was left in the arena, to suffer at the fate of the Capitol. Dean wanted to put his hand on Jo to comfort her but now there was no option for him to do it. She would shrug him off. Bobby sighed as Chuck gave her a look.

“You were the target.” He said.

“I made Adam and Sam promise she would be safe and SHES NOT! SHE COULD BE DEAD!” Jo yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

She stared at them for a second before she left the room. Castiel gave Dean a look to follow her and he did. He watched her stop in the hallway before she collapsed and cried. Dean kneeled beside her and pulled her into a hug. The fact Charlie was forgotten was something Jo wouldn’t forgive. He had seen her smiled nonstop when Charlie was around. And Jo didn’t smile much unless Anna was there. Jo held onto Dean as she cried. There was not going to be a easy time for her.


	18. Capitol TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get Michael's speech from the movie and the Charlie and Crowley interview was a mix between the movies and the books but I did attempt to have it as if Charlie was talking as herself. And I apologized for the long wait. I lost the muse and then it just suddenly popped up.

Jo walked into the hospital wing. She wanted to see how Gadreel was doing. He was still stuck there as well as Adam. Adam. Just the thought of what happen to him broke her heart. She felt like Sam and Dean wouldn’t forgive her for what happen to him, even though Dean says its fine. She didn’t know where Sam was really. He was in some drunk tank detoxing. She came to Gadreel’s room and watched him. They gave him some rope and he was working knots on it. Jo took a second before she knocked on the door. He looked at her.

“...I wish I could have gone back and saved Charlie with Meg...But there wasn’t time…” He said.

“I don’t blame you Gadreel.” Jo said.

He nodded his head. “...They got her too you know...Hannah’s in the Capitol...I think she would be safer dead. Who knows what they are going to do to her.” His voice cracked. She could see the tears as well forming in his eyes.

She, sadly, agreed with him. Who knows what they were doing to Charlie. The most innocent girl on the planet was in the hands on the Capitol. And now the fact Hannah was there made it worst. The Games destroyed her and they were going to make it worst. She turned to leave him alone and saw Adam wondering around. He took noticed of her and ran over to her.

“Jo.” He said as he hugged her.

“Adam. Shouldn’t you be resting?” She asked. He shook his head no and placed his hand on her heart.

“C-C-Charlie?” He asked. Jo looked at him and shook her head no.

“She’s not here....The Capitol has her with Meg and Hannah. And I don’t know who else.” Jo felt her voice break. Saying that Charlie wasn’t here with her made her want to cry. Adam placed his hands on her face and gave smile.

“It okay. Cry.” He said.

Jo nodded his head and hugged him as she started to cry again. He held her tightly, feeling the tears on his shirt. He held her for a bit before she finished up. Adam looked at her and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He kissed her on the head.

“Save her.” He said.

“I will.” Jo nodded her head.

* * *

 

Michael sat at his desk, looking over the notes for the speech he had to make because of the act performed during the Games. There was no way he would let the rebels get away with any of this. It even causes issues among people in the Capitol. But he had his plans. A women walked in and looked at him.

“Everything ready sir?” She asked.

“I want to change some of the speech. What the rebels did was criminal and I will treat them in such a way. Rebels? That will give them power to fight back. They are criminals and that’s how they will be treated….Actually, criminals seems too kind for them.” He said.

“How about radicals sir?” She asked. Michael nodded his head.

“That’s good. Let me give you words of advice, never let them see you bleed.”

Soon enough, Michael was at his desk that people saw him at. He had two separate ones he liked to work at. His notes placed in front of him and the camera was ready to go. He looked at his workers who stood along the walls. His eyes shifted to the cameraman who was counting down till they were ready. Once his finger reached one, the Capitol anthem played as Michael gave a smile to the camera.

“Citizens, tonight I address all of Panem as one. Since the Dark Days, our nation has had an unprecedented era of peace. A peace that has been built with cooperation. And a respect for law and order. In the past weeks, you have heard of sporadic violence following the actions of a few radicals in the Quarter Quell. Those who choose this destructive path, your actions are based on a misunderstanding of how we have survived. Together. It is a contract. Each District supplies the Capitol with goods and needs, like blood to a heart. In return, the Capitol provides order and security. To refuse is to put the entire system in danger. The Capitol is the beating heart of Panem. Nothing can survive without a heart.

The criminals that kneel before you used symbols for the purpose of sedition. Which is why all images of The Archer are now forbidden. Possessing them will be considered treason. Punishable by death. Justice shall be served swiftly. Order shall be restored. To those who ignore the warnings of history...prepare to pay the ultimate price.”

He knew what was happening in the districts. Criminals that supported the rebels were placed in front of the people of the Districts and were killed off. That was all he needed to do. 

* * *

 

Jo sat with Dean in the cafeteria. Everyone was assigned a table to sit at and all the food was portion control and didn’t even look good. Though it didn’t matter. Jo didn’t have much of an appetite. Dean looked at her, worried.

“Not hungry?” He asked. Jo looked at him and shook her head no.

Then they heard the anthem play. The two turn their heads to the screen, expecting to see President Garrison talking or more propaganda about her and what happen in Twelve. Jo wanted to get up and leave but stayed when she saw Crowley this time. In his usual black suit. This was a change.

“Good evening and hello to all of Panem. I’m Crowley and whoever you are, stop what you’re doing, stop working, pause eating if you must because you’re going to want to witness this tonight. There has been rampant speculation of what happen during the Quarter Quell. And here to shed a little light on the subject for us is a very special guest.”

Jo looked at the screen and was sure they might have had him talking to Garrison but her heart stood still when she saw Charlie there instead.

She bolted out of her seat and to the screen, looking for signs of torture but there wasn’t a single one. She looked healthy as can be. She sat there composed, skin glowing. They had her in a suit this time. Solid white. But Jo felt something was off.

“Please welcome Miss Charlene Bradbury. Charlene...Welcome back.”

Charlie gave Crowley a smile. “You thought you’ve done your last interview with me.”

“I’ll confess,” Crowley shifted in the seat, “I did. That last night before the Quarter Quell. Nobody thought we would see you again.”

“I can tell you I didn’t plan it. That’s for sure.” Charlie frowned a bit.

Crowley leaned in. “So set the stage for us. We think it’s clear you had planned to sacrifice yourself for Jo and your child could survive.” He spoke.

“Yes. It was. Very clear and simple,” Charlie started to trace her fingers on the chair, “But the others had plans as well.”

Jo covered her mouth as she tears up a bit. She had to been told of what happen or had to guess. But with Charlie, she guessed and knew. They did have plans. Sam, Adam, and Castiel were part of it and kept the two out of the loop. Charlie wasn’t dead or tortured at all and that gave Jo some hope. That she could save Charlie.

“So Charlene, tell us what happen on the final and very conestveral night.” Crowley said.

“Well, you have to know first, is that when you’re in the Games, you have one wish and it is very costly.” She said.

“It cost your life?”

“No. It cost more than your life.”

“What do you mean? Can you explain to us?”

“..We have to murder. Murder innocent people. I was lucky in the first games I didn’t have to. The Quell? I did the second we were released into the Arena...It cost me everything that I am. And it’s the same for everyone else who steps foot into the Games.” Charlie said.

“Yes. That makes sense. The innocent of a child is truly gone.”

“Yes. It is. I’m only sixteen and had to take a life in order to live. But that one wish, it becomes more precious. And mine was to save Jo. I should have run off with her, ignored what I was told from a man who raised me.”

“But you didn’t. Why was that Charlene?”

“Because I was trying to play allies. And then we were separated. I tried to find her the second I heard a canon and I lost her. Then the lighting hit and the force field around the arena went out.” Charlie said.

“Yes, but Charlene, Joanna was the one who blew it out.”

Panic grew in Charlie’s face. “No.”

“You saw the footage.”

“No, Jo didn’t know what she was doing. Neither of us knew there was a bigger plan going on.”

“You had no idea?”

“No.” Charlie gripped onto the chair.

“All right. Well Charlene, many people find this suspicious to say the least.”

Charlie nodded her head. “Mmm-hmm.”

“People think this was part of the rebel’s plans.” Then Jo saw something snap in Charlie. The redhead gripped on the chair and leaned towards Crowley.

“Was it part of her plan to nearly get killed by Meg? Was it part of the plan for her to get paralyzed by lighting? That her home was destroyed!” Charlie was screaming, closer at him. “NO CAUSE WE WERE TRYING TO KEEP EACH OTHER ALIVE!” Jo felt the tears run down her face.

Crowley put his hands up on her shoulders, resting her back into the chair in attempt to calm her down. “It’s okay Charlene. I believe you. I do.”

Charlie nodded her head. “Okay.” She put her hands together and started to rub her thumbs together.

When Crowley felt she was calmed, he spoke again. “What about you’re mentor’s? Castiel and Samuel?”

“I don’t know what they knew. Castiel had to know more because the wire was part of his plan.” She said.

“What does your heart tell you?”

“Conflicted. Castiel raised me. But in the end, I should have gone with Jo. I shouldn’t have trusted him this time.”

Crowley gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. “We can stop if you like.”

Charlie looked at him, a bit confused. “Why? Was there more to discussed?”

“I was going to ask you on your thoughts about the war. But if you’re too upset…”

“No. No. It’s fine. I’m fine,” Charlie looked into the camera, “I want you all to hear this, regardless if you’re on the Capitol's side or the Rebel’s side, stop and think about this for a moment, is it worth it? What does this mean for us? As human beings, we almost wiped ourselves off the map before. And now we are even fewer numbers. Do we want to do this? Kill ourselves? For what purpose? That some decent species will take what’s left of this smoking Earth?” Jo heard people start talking. Calling Charlie a traitor. Jo looked at them.

“I’m not following you Charlene.”

“We can’t fight one another, Crowley,” She explained, “There won’t be enough of us left to fight this war. If we can just lay down our weapons, and I mean like right now, it’ll all be over.”

“So you’re calling for a cease-fire?” They started to scream at the TVs now. This wasn’t going well.

“Yes I am.”

Jo looked at everyone before she started to walk away. She couldn’t stand or take what they were calling Charlie. Soon enough, the walk turning into running and she ran out of the room.

 

 


End file.
